


To Know My Enemy 了解我的敌人

by x_Firefly



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depowered, Developing Relationship, Feral Wolverine, Jealousy, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Firefly/pseuds/x_Firefly
Summary: What if Scott and Logan once struck a deal in order to better facilitate their working relationship? What if that deal grew more complicated over time?如果Scott和Logan为了让他们的关系变好而达成了一笔交易，会发生什么？如果这笔交易随时间推移而变得越来越复杂了呢？
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 17





	1. 谈判是个漫长的过程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Know My Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764041) by [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel). 



> 很喜欢这篇小说所以去要了授权。  
> 原文37k字，译文62K字，共6章。  
> 译者水平有限，没有Beta，任何错误全部在我，翻译不当之处欢迎指出！
> 
> 喜欢请多多给原作者Kudos~

To Know My Enemy

by menel

摘要：  
如果Scott和Logan为了让他们的关系变好点，而达成了一笔交易，会发生什么？如果这笔交易随时间推移而变得越来越复杂了呢？

注释：  
这篇小说背后有一点来历，它实际上是我的第一部x战警同人小说，我是在两年半前开始写它的。我当时没有足够的勇气把它贴出来，所以它被搁置在我的硬盘里了。我承认它还没有完成(发布一个未完待续作品总是很危险的)，但我希望把它发布出去能给我一些关于如何完成它的想法。 (这意味着希望读者们能给我一些灵感。)  
这篇小说的灵感来源于Cyndrarae的优秀作品《Night for a Day》，我强烈建议你们先读读这个故事，因为这整篇小说的创作都是基于Cyndrarae的最初构想。(如果你正在读这篇小说，我很抱歉它还没有完成！但是非常感谢你们的建议和鼓励。它没有被遗忘。)  
最后，非常感谢MetaAllu对前两章的beta，你太棒了。:)

Chapter1 谈判是个漫长的过程

Scott想了想，在这整个事件里震惊了他的不是Logan和他达成了交易(Logan是一个说话算数的人)，也不是Logan把他推倒在他的书桌上并倾泻出他所有的愤怒、挫败感和欲望，并在同一时间惩罚和取悦他。不，真正让Scott震惊的是后来发生的事。Logan把他领到床前，轻轻地把他推到床上使Scott仰面躺下。接着Logan脱下了自己的衣服和Scott的裤子，然后是他的开襟羊毛衫和衬衫。他把Scott的衣服都堆在床边，两个人都赤身裸体，然后他跪在Scott张开的双腿之间。Scott这辈子都从没感到过如此脆弱和暴露。至少没在金刚狼的面前。

但那是事情真正脱稿的时候——如果他们一开始就遵循了任何一种剧本的话——因为Scott本以为他会再被粗暴对待一次。相反，Logan开始缓慢地探索他的身体，先从Scott的脖子开始，然后向下移动，描绘他的每一条曲线，就好像他正在把它牢记于心。Scott紧紧地抓着床单，双手紧握成拳头。他讨厌自己发出的那些轻微的声音、安静的呻吟，他怀疑Logan正在记录他的反应，以备将来参考，成为将来对付他的武器。当Logan把他翻过来，好让他把脸埋在枕头里并掩盖那些声音时，他几乎松了一口气，但他的身体和气味出卖了他。他又变硬了，而床单提供的摩擦太少。他能想象自己释放出了什么样的荷尔蒙。他毫无疑问地知道，Logan发现他勃起了。

Scott脸朝下躺在床上，他确信Logan现在想要他。Logan确实这样做了。这次没有入侵的手指了，因为Scott保持了之前过程中的伸展和光滑，Logan缓慢而痛苦地填满了他。Scott不由自主地向后拱起身子，用双手和膝盖支撑，用自己的力量来迎接Logan，这样他的背就牢牢地贴在了Logan的胸口上。另一个人发出了一声满意的咕哝，并紧紧地抓住他的屁股使他站稳。Logan的呼吸火热地喷在他早已发热的皮肤上，然后他感觉到他的牙齿在脖子和肩膀的连接处轻轻地咬他。当完全进入他体内的时候，Logan安静下来，Scott默默地感受着另一个人的控制。Logan越过Scott的右肩和肩胛骨，一路咬啃和舔舐下去。Scott已经适应了Logan在他体内的填充感，他也受够了那张四处品尝的嘴。他向前挪了一点又退了回来，给了Logan一个冲刺。Logan锋利的犬齿咬着他的肩膀，几乎要咬出血来，同时在喉咙深处发出咆哮。他从Scott的背后起来，Scott感觉到一双又大又温暖的手紧紧地抓着他的屁股。那里明天早上会出现瘀伤，但Scott现在并不在乎这些，因为Logan又开始在他体内均匀而深入地抽插了。这次不一样了，之前他试图在Logan捣碎他的时候控制住自己身体，不想让Logan因让他快乐而满足(尽管他失败得很惨)，但这次他配合了Logan的节奏。

“摸摸我吧，该死的，”他嘶哑地说，他的性器因被忽视而疼痛。

“不是现在。”Logan咬着牙说。

看起来连强大的金刚狼的耐力也是有限的，因为这一轮比第一轮短。Logan的节奏开始不稳定起来，Scott知道他就快要高潮了，但Logan还是不愿碰他。他正打算自己触碰自己时，Logan的右手握住了他的，这让Scott怀疑Logan是否有他专属的心灵感应。

“你他妈的还没到吗。” Logan在他的耳边小声说，然后他让自己喷在了Scott体内。

Scott浑身发抖，他的身体因紧张而绷得紧紧的。他感到在他上方，Logan骑着他达到高潮。在他意识到发生了什么之前，Logan把他推回到床上并翻过来。Scott很容易就倒了下去，接着一张嘴在他身上贪婪地吮吸着，他本能地挺入湿热的空气中。那双大手又放在他的屁股上，把他压在床上，Logan的嘴还在继续行动。Scott没有资格抱怨Logan缺乏耐力，因为他自己也不能坚持太久。他的世界是红色的，除了他在高潮时看到的白色。他闭上眼睛，感受着高潮的到来。他颤抖着释放到Logan等待着的嘴里，他的东西本应使另一个人呕吐，但Logan咽下了它，吮吸着他直到Scott精疲力竭，无力地躺在床上。接着Logan用舌头给他沐浴，脸上的胡茬刮着Scott的大腿。Logan继续进行对Scott身体做的事，把下巴靠在Scott胸前折叠的双手上。Scott太餍足了，他根本不在乎。

——*****——

第二天早上Scott是一个人醒来的。他把被子裹得严严实实的，尽管他几乎记不起头天晚上有没有用过被子。这时他想起了他和Logan之间发生的事，然后猛地站了起来。坏主意。他想把一切都归因于一个非常生动的梦，但事实证明并非如此，他动的时候会感到疼。他坐在床边苦笑了一下，用手挠着头。在他一生中做过的所有蠢事中，这似乎是最愚蠢的一件了。一夜情并不全是他的错，并且他都不知道和Logan的事算不算得上是一夜情。Scott摇了摇头。这并不重要，他见到Logan时会处理它的。

Scott并不是有意避开Logan，他也不认为Logan在做同样的事，但他们两个直到下午晚些时候在危境室和其他队员一起进行训练时才见面。Logan看起来并没有什么不一样，Scott希望自己也能表现得正常些。但这种幻象在训练开始时被打破了，因为Logan比平时更加好斗，不仅恼火了Scott，还有通常难以安抚的Ororo。

“Logan！”Ororo在因为Logan的一个即兴想法而造成第四次模拟失败后厉声说，“我肯定，即使是你也能看到Scott的战略的优势。”

Logan靠在危境室的墙上，从天知道是哪的地方摸出一支雪茄，用爪子把烟头掐掉。

“你不能在这抽烟。”Scott尖锐又无意识地警告。

Logan冲他咧嘴一笑，但他的注意力很快又回到了暴风女身上。暴风女的声音和容貌完美地体现了她的名字。她站在Scott旁边，双手叉腰，看上去就像要在危境室里用闪电劈他一样。

“我们是一个团队，”暴风女说，这句话Scott经常听到自己对这个任性的队员重复，“你不能再只顾着自己了。你可能没有意识到，但你的行为把别人置于危险之中。"风暴女降低了声音，“队伍里不是每个人都有你这样的经验。”

暴风女的最后一句话引起了金刚狼的反应，他离开了墙，双手在身体两侧紧握，忘记了他的雪茄。在场的人都知道她指的是Bobby和Marie，两个最新最年轻的队员。Scott瞥了他们一眼，Bobby一脸茫然而Marie只盯着Logan。她知道(就像Scott知道的那样)Logan永远不会故意把她置于危险之中，但他在战场上可能恰好无意中就这样做了。如果那真的发生了，Logan永远都不会原谅自己。

Scott利用这个机会介入。他把一只手放在Ororo的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了一下。她看着他，眼里流露出歉意。Scott对她微微一笑，表示一切都很好。这是一个受欢迎的暂停，Scott想，让其他有权威的人给Logan一顿痛骂吧。

“我们今天的训练足够了，”他对其他人说。他示意正在控制室的Henry关掉模拟装置。Henry点了点头，危境室里的灯恢复了正常状态。

“Bobby，”他转身对年轻人说，“你还要调整你的控制，我们明天做一对一的练习。”Bobby点头回复。“Marie，”Scott继续说，“和Logan多进行一些徒手训练是个好主意。”

Scott向Logan投去询问的目光，为了Marie好，这一次他不期望任何拒绝。Logan粗声粗气地点了点头，他的脸上仍然带着因风暴女先前的评论而产生的怒容。最后，Scott转过身面对Kurt，Kurt站在离其他人稍远的地方，用沉思的眼神安静地观察着他们。

“今天干得不错……夜行者。”Scott告诉他。那双黄色的眼睛亮了起来，Kurt几乎是害羞地点头表示感谢。

“明天，同一时间。”这是Scott的最后一句话，为训练画上了句号。当X战警的最新代表从危境室里鱼贯而出，冲向浴室时，他留在了原地。最初的五人经历了成长的痛苦，但这支队伍所取得的和谐和效率让Scott怀疑他是否还能重拾那宝贵的活力。当Logan在走廊上与他并肩而行时他正在思考，但当另一个人最终点燃他的雪茄时，他皱起了鼻子。楼下的任何地方都不允许吸烟，但Logan在走廊里吸烟总比在危境室里好。

“你知道这在这也是不允许的，”Scott忍不住说，他的语气里流露出惯常的不赞成。他感觉到Logan在他身边傻笑。

Logan没有像通常那样轻易做出巧妙的回避，他只是说了一句：“你没指望我每天都服从你的命令吧，是吗?”

Scott惊讶地停了下来。事实上，他一直努力不去想那种可能性，努力说服自己他和Logan的交易是一次性的。但现在Logan证明，事实并非如此。

Logan也停了下来，转过身面对他，同时故意向他靠过去。他身上散发着汗味和烟味，就像前一天晚上那样。Scott希望自己的身体不要做出反应。性和战斗太像了，尤其当对象是Logan的时候。Logan闻着他的气味，Scott想知道他是否也在想同样的事情。答案似乎是“是的”，因为野性的笑容在Logan的脸上蔓延开来，他降低了声音，即使走廊里没有其他人。

“你几乎不联系我，镭射。”Logan半开玩笑地说。“除此之外，”他说着，站直身子，“我也不能让我们无所畏惧的领袖因为太累或者太痛而不去执行任务吧。”

说完这些话，Logan吸了一口雪茄然后大摇大摆地从走廊离开了，留下Scott目瞪口呆。

——*****——

这晚，Scott刚进入房间，甚至还没来得及关上门，就被撞在墙上狠狠地吻了一下。他们在学生们上床睡觉后很久才到达Westchester，除了那一两个根本没睡的学生之外。Scott知道教授还醒着，因为“黑鸟”一进机库，他就被教授在精神里召集了。他本来想自己去做飞行后的检查，但暴风女知道教授可能在等他，就把他赶开了。当Henry出现时，Scott松了口气。在需要帮助的时候，这个蓝色的家伙总能出现。他走出机库，感到Logan的眼神直直地盯着他的后背。他抑制住了自己想到Logan可能会对他做什么时，产生的那种期待的战栗。

“汇报本来可以明天早上再做的。”Logan咆哮着把Scott按在墙上，用鼻子摩擦着他的脖子。

Scott对金刚狼对他的全身攻击感到无能为力，他把手放在Logan宽阔的肩膀上，虚弱地试图阻止对方。“不，不是的。”他喘着气说。Logan把自己挤进了他的皮革制服里，他们都还穿着制服。

“好了，独眼。”Logan坚持说。“你本来真的可以。”他几乎是恶意地把Scott那坚硬的性器捏得更紧了，Scott能感觉到兴奋和挫败的泪水打湿了他的眼罩。“我猜你是想逃避我们的交易，”Logan低声说，舌头在Scott的脖子上舔了一圈，直到他咬住Scott的耳垂。“你浪费了大半夜把我们送回去，然后又浪费了更多的时间在chuck的书房里。这种行为应该受到惩罚。你觉得呢，镭射眼?”Logan向后一靠，手里放松了对Scott的性器的压力，但仍在抚弄着他的制服。

Scott很恼火，却性致高昂。不知道从什么时候开始，“不作战就做爱”这句话用在金刚狼身上一点都不夸张了。想好好教训这个人一顿，或者被他扔到床上狠狠地操翻在床垫上的冲动几乎让人无法忍受。Scott在两者之间的某个地方找到了平衡，用一种让对方措手不及的力量把Logan往后推。

“我并没有试图逃避任何事情，”他愤怒地说，让自己从墙边移开，大步朝Logan走去。“汇报不能再等了，教授知道这一点。”他本打算想再多说几句，但他发现Logan正在仔细地凝视着他，双臂交叉放在胸前，他停住了。房间里一片漆黑，月光从两扇大窗外涌进来，照亮Logan的脸，Scott看到了他脸上那种奇怪的表情。Scott的怒火渐渐平息，他站在那里，双手放在身体两侧，恢复了镇静。Logan沉默了几秒钟，Scott打破了寂静。“我们要继续这样下去吗?”他挑衅地问道，狠下心准备接受金刚狼将要给予的任何惩罚。

“你在隐瞒些什么，”Logan直截了当地说，“关于我们的任务，以及更多你没有告诉这个团队的事情。”

Scott惊讶于Logan猜中了，但表面上仍无动于衷。镭射眼冷酷的面具很少动摇。

“我以为这是关于性的。”他同样直白地回答。

Scott知道他的回答是一种简单的回避策略，但他也期待，当给予合适的奖励时，金刚狼能够变得非常粗线条。性似乎就是非常合适的奖赏。有一段时间他以为自己弄错了，因为他们的关系仍在僵持，但Logan先做出了让步。(Logan今晚真是充满了惊喜。)

“是的，”Logan低声说，伸出手握住Scott的手。在这么多周内，Scott发现自己第二次被金刚狼带上了自己的床。

这一次，Logan在上他之前先吸了他。如果Scott以为自己会被快速又猛烈地操一顿作为惩罚，那他就大错特错了。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是Logan比第一个晚上更温和了。他花时间为他做准备，然后才操他，他长时间慵懒地抚摸他，使他的冲刺恰到好处，这样他每次都能正中Scott的前列腺。没过多久，Scott意识到他的惩罚是，Logan一次又一次地把Scott带到高潮的边缘，而一次又一次地把他从边缘拉了回来。在自己满意以前，他不允许Scott达到高潮，而Scott惊恐地意识到Logan可能会一整晚都在这样干。

“拜托，”当Logan第六次阻止他高潮时，他说。他几乎认不出那压抑的声音是他自己的。

“那你说点什么?”Logan随意地问道，继续着他那令人发狂的、有节奏的触摸。

“拜托。”Scott说得更大声了。

“拜托什么?”Logan听起来有点恼火。

“看在老天的份上！”Scott几乎尖叫起来。他的整个身体都在紧张地颤抖，头发从额头上垂下，汗水从眼罩上成股地流下，模糊了他的视线。他用手和膝盖支撑着，但很快他就不能支撑自己的重量了。

“你只需要好好地请求一下。”Logan说着，终于握伸手把Scott的性器握在手里。他只快速地抚摸了几下，就让Scott达到了高潮。高潮的力量像波浪一样穿过Scott，让他带着Logan一起瘫倒在床上。Logan仍然深埋在他身体深处，又硬又长。就像Logan经常拿他性格来开玩笑的那句话， “击穿他的屁股”（*rod up his ass），只是Logan今晚用了另一种手段。

Scott躺在床上喘着气，模模糊糊地想着为什么Logan还没杀了自己。在性爱的余晖中，好奇心战胜了他，他翻过身去看另一个男人。毫无疑问Logan引人瞩目，他仰面坐着，手里握着性器，进行着那漫长又均匀的揉捏动作。他紧张地注视着，这是Scott经常在战斗中看到的表情，只是这次出现在自己身上，这让他很庆幸自己戴着难以看透的眼罩。Scott的目光顺着另一个人的身体往下，看到了他宽阔的胸膛和结实的肌肉，最后落在了Logan手里的宝贝上。Logan已经干了他三次(不是说他在数什么的)，但这是他第一次真正看清Logan的性器是多么得令人印象深刻。

不知道Logan是否会允许，Scott伸出手放在Logan的手上。Logan的手在他手下马上停住，Scott觉得他能感觉到Logan的性器在搏动。他坐了起来，两腿张开伸展在Logan两侧。他抬头看着另一个人，他那还没问出的问题悬在两人之间。在Scott的抚摸中，Logan移开他的手转而放在Scott的屁股上。Scott认为这是个许可，于是他开始探索Logan的性器。他的手指沿着下方滑动，然后用拇指在尖端上画圈，轻轻按压小孔。Logan没有他的那么长，但比他的粗得多。Scott想知道他尝起来是什么味道，嘴里塞满他搏动的肉体会是什么感觉。这个想法分散了他的注意力，直到Logan在喉咙里发出低低的咆哮。

“继续干，镭射。”

Scott咧嘴一笑。他知道这种傻笑很可能会让另一个人给他肚子一拳，而如果他不继续干下去，那这个手活可能会以同样的结果结束。Scott停止了他的探索，开始了Logan先前自己做的那种同样漫长平稳的动作。当他感觉到Logan平稳地挺近他的手里时，他加快了动作。Logan的呼吸不稳定起来，放在Scott屁股上的手指猛烈地按压着他的皮肤。就在另一个人在高潮边缘时，一只手抓住了他的后脑勺，把他拉进一个残破的吻中，让他吞下Logan的呼喊。Scott感到他的手黏糊潮湿，同时Logan的舌头侵占了他的嘴。他的感官超载了。

这不应该是交易的一部分，他在脑海里尖叫着。但他的身体似乎并不反对，因为他的手正环着Logan的腰，把他们俩紧贴在一起。Logan的逐渐软下去的性器现在正漏出最后一点东西，洒在他的肚子上。这个吻还在继续，Scott觉得Logan正在探索他的嘴，印刻下他的味道，就像Logan在第一个晚上对他身体做的那样。但Scott允许他这么做了，因为Logan的味道该死的好，并且他还是个了不起的接吻高手，而不像Scott那样是个菜鸟。

“求你别这样。”当一吻结束，他的下巴落在Logan宽阔的肩膀上时，Scott低声说。Logan吮吸着他的脖子，牙齿几乎要咬破他的皮肤。他怀疑第二天他得穿一件高领衬衫。

“别做什么?”Logan低低地说，神啊，这个人听起来无比满足。

“别接吻。”Scott坚定地说。

Logan猛地扭开身子，眼睛里闪着光，但他仍然松松地把Scott抱在怀里。“我才是在晚上做主的那个，镭射眼，”他警告说。“这是我们的交易。”

Scott摇了摇头。“不许接吻，”他重复。“我可以给你口活，我会做你想我做的任何事，但除了那个。这与性无关。”

Logan的脸变严肃了，下巴绷紧。“接吻在你的交易外吗，镭射?”

Scott点了点头，表情同样坚定。“对。”他说，把镭射眼的全部力量和魄力施加进这个单词。

Logan的眼睛扫视着他的脸，徒劳地试图读懂他。Scott几乎可以看到轮子在他脑袋里飞快转动。Logan是在权衡自己在战场上的价值，而不仅仅是在晚上拥有Scott这点。也许更重要的是，在白天他的专业精神能否在晚上转化为更私人更有价值的东西。这交易起初是在另一场激烈的战斗中达成的，Scott照做了——一场战斗换一次做爱(或两到三次)。现在他不那么肯定了。也许Scott想得太多了，就像他常常做的那样。也许接吻对金刚狼来说没有任何意义，至少，与对他来说相比不是同样的意义。

Logan慢慢地点了下头，之前托着Scott后脑勺的手现在托着他的脖子。Logan漫不经心地用大拇指按压着Scott的下嘴唇， “好吧，”他同意了，声音仍然严厉，“不接吻。”

他压着Scott的嘴唇，而Scott不由自主地张嘴迎合。Logan把拇指伸入，Scott吮吸着它，舌头绕着手指打转，他看到Logan的瞳孔放大了。

“躺回去。”Logan命令道，Scott照做了。

这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。

——*****——

第二个晚上之后是第三个和第四个晚上，几天变成了几周，几周又变成了几个月。在Scott意识到之前，这笔交易已经进行了整整三个月。Logan在团队的表现几乎是完美的，他当然不会反对规律性的(并不是淫秽的)性爱。随着时间推移，这桩交易也在不断发展，一些不成文的规则被添加进来，但他们再没有碰上Scott在接吻时遇到的那种僵局。确实，Scott从Logan身上学到了一些重要的东西，最重要的是尽管他以不可预测性而闻名，但Logan在很大程度上其实是一个习性动物，Scott很快就搞懂了他们相处的模式。

起初，这笔交易只在有任务时才发挥作用，尤其是在Scott和Logan必须作为一个团队进行协作的任务里。训练仍然是个斗场，但并没有其他团队成员敢问，为什么Scott和Logan在训练时意见总是不一致，在实际战斗中却令人印象深刻地配合默契。在第三周结束的时候，Scott开始注意到他们在训练中的变化：Logan没有那么好战了。当Logan第一次不出差错地完成训练时，Scott知道，晚上他会过来的。渐渐地，他们之间的紧张关系在训练中得到缓解。到了第二个月的中旬时，他们之间的任何争论似乎都是敷衍了事，这只是一个告诉Scott，Logan今晚不会来找他的信号。那时Logan每周大约有五个晚上都是在Scott的卧室里度过的。Logan总是去Scott的卧室，而在黎明前无声地离开。他没再试过亲吻Scott。

第三个月开始的时候，事情变得非常有趣，而Scott无法确定这是好是坏。他只知道交易变得越来越复杂，而Logan却对这些改变无动于衷。这并不奇怪，因为他才是那个引起这些变化的人。自从“那个吻”那一晚起，他们之间有一条不成文的规矩，就是他们从不谈论交易本身。Scott陷入了一个困境，而他尽自己最大的努力去顺其自然，这对一个控制狂来说可不是件容易的事。这种微妙的转变开始得足够简单。Logan开始提前找到Scott，而不是在卧室里等他。通常Scott会被文书工作绊住手脚，无论是批改作业还是考试、备课或者其他与学校管理相关的工作。Scott喜欢在卧室的办公桌上做文书工作，而有时他会留堂，在一天结束时占用一间无人使用的教室。无论在哪，他从不锁门，而Logan会溜进去等着Scott做完。如果他在自己的房间里工作，Logan会在靠近一个大窗台的座位上伸直身子，点燃一支雪茄，开始阅读他经常带来的杂志，那通常是关于打猎、枪支或者弹药的。

这个状况第一次出现的时候，Scott忍不住多看了几眼。那个靠窗位置也是Jean最喜欢的，但Logan不可能知道（他能吗？）。自从她死后就没人用过这个座位了。当看见Logan代替Jean坐在这个位置上时，“矛盾”（ *conflicted）一词根本不足以形容Scott的心情。Scott几乎不能动脑子去思考这个，但当他张嘴叫Logan时，却发现自己只是在抱怨雪茄的烟味。事实上，他总是在抱怨雪茄，但鉴于他从不把他的抱怨当作一道命令，Logan也只是无视他，把烟从敞开的窗户里吹出去。实际上Scott从来没让Logan别抽烟，也从没告诉过Logan，这个靠窗座位曾经是Jean的最爱。Scott并没有思考这意味着什么，但他怀疑雪茄烟味也是让Logan成为“Logan”的一类东西的一部分，就像加拿大啤酒、牛仔裤、狗牌、他的治愈因子和艾德曼合金一样。如果他在潜意识里拒绝承认他在比较Logan和Jean，那就是他的潜意识的问题。

如果下午六点Scott还没完成他的文书工作 (最晚六点半)，Logan会从靠窗的座位站起来，用手心掐灭他的雪茄(如果还没抽完的话)，走到Scott的桌前把他拉起来(Scott会微弱地抗议仍有很多工作要做)，把他带上床。这些天他们有时会错过晚餐，因为太过沉迷于性爱而懒得穿衣服下楼。晚上晚些时候，他们会不得不热点剩菜来喂饱自己。这段时间里Scott发现Logan可以称得上是个三明治大师，他能把从冰箱里找到的几乎所有东西都做得好吃。老实说，谁能知道这个呢?

Scott告诉自己，吃饭是必要的，深夜单独和Logan一起吃饭也是必要的。他试图忽略在无需战斗时，他也花时间和Logan待在在卧室外这回事。他当然没曾想到他已经习惯了Logan的陪伴，没发现他开始觉得另一个人舒服又亲切。如果他真的考虑过，他可能会用“友好”这个词来描述他们之间不断发展的关系。此外，晚饭后他们会喝光啤酒，回到楼上再来一场缓慢又慵懒的性爱，这才是真正的目的。

这个月晚些时候，在一次特别令人满意的性爱之后，Logan起身开始穿衣服，Scott又开始怀疑了。Scott仰面躺着望着他，隐约感到一丝失望，因为Logan要提前离开(时间还很早)。Logan拉上牛仔裤的拉链，捡起Scott扔在地上的衣服丢向他，正好打在Scott的脸上。Scott生气了。

“穿好衣服。”

“什么？”

“你听见了，穿好衣服。”

“为什么？”

现在Logan已经穿好衣服，把手放在屁股上。“谁是晚上做主的那个，镭射眼?”

Scott没有给这个傲慢的人一个回答，而是恼怒地下了床，开始慢慢穿衣服。他穿衣服的时候一直没有看Logan，但他能感觉到那个人在注视着他的一举一动。这是他从Logan身上学到的另一件事，他一直暗中怀疑，那家伙是个十足的偷窥狂。Scott可以用一个简单的脱衣舞表演就让他硬起来，而之前他确实有过很多次实践。

“这是个新游戏吗，金刚狼?”他最后问道。

“我们走吧。”Logan朝门口走去，回答。

而Scott一动不动。

当Logan意识到Scott没有动时，他停下来，把手放在门把手上然后看着他。“我说了，走吧。”他重复。

“我们去哪儿?”Scott小心翼翼发问。

“这是个惊喜。”Logan回答。

Scott慢慢地绕着床走向门口，站在Logan面前。他打算打破他们之间不成文的规矩，但Logan的行为让他感到不安。 “嗯，听着，”他咬着下唇说，然后抬头瞟了对方一眼。“我们在这儿做的事，”他指了下床，“大概不该离开这个房间”。

Logan夸张地叹了口气，比Scott想象的更做作。“你可以放松点，镭射。我不会在外面骚扰你的。我也有自己的名声。”Logan打开门，瞪了他一眼，等着Scott出来。

Scott又坚持了一会儿，用和Logan同样的眼神瞪他，尽管对方看不见他藏在石英镜片背后的视线。然后他也夸张地叹了口气，走出门去。

——*****——

Logan的“惊喜”原来是如此平淡，以至于Scott几乎开始嘲笑这种家庭生活。他们在有最大的电视和最舒适的沙发的房间里坐下，Logan把频道转到ESPN 2观看…冰球。当他在Scott身侧坐下时，Scott投以怀疑的目光。

Logan耸耸肩。“这是季后赛，”他解释道。Scott看起来并没有相信，他补充说，“我几乎从没看过这些比赛的现场直播。”

“这是一种新的残忍又非同一般的惩罚吗?”Scott问。

“嘿，”Logan说，用一根艾德曼合金钢爪戳了戳他的胸口。“如果我看冰球，那你也得看。这是规则。”

Scott摇了摇头，把注意力转向屏幕。白色的冰染上了粉红的色调，球员们在红色的阴影中旋转。

“有最喜欢的球队吗?”Logan沉默了一分钟后问道。

Scott斜眼看着他，撇着嘴苦笑了一下。他对冰球最了解的部分是，为了得分必须把冰球放到对方的球网里。一旦Logan发现了这一点，对Scott Summers的加拿大国民消遣活动的教育就得开始了。

于是，冰球加入了他们的常规活动(Scott拼命不去想拥有一组常规活动意味着什么)。Scott怀疑，当Logan支持的球队被淘汰出季后赛时，他对比赛的兴趣就会有所减弱。他的怀疑得到了证实，在第一场半决赛的第二节，一只游手好闲的手解开了他的裤子，溜进了他的内裤。他停止呼吸，整个人都僵住了。

“Logan,”他嘶哑着说， “不在公共场合，记得吗?”

“这里没有人。”Logan低声回答。“如果有人从大厅里走过来，我能感觉到的。你的秘密是安全的，公主。”

Scott咬紧牙关，准备发起另一场抗议，但Logan正在做的事情让他无法动手抗拒，他很快就失去了把句子组织连贯的能力。于是他沮丧地呻吟了一声，屈服了，把头靠在沙发上。Logan加倍努力着，忘记了比赛。当Scott颤抖着高潮时，他的世界闪着白光，就像他和Logan在一起时经常发生的那样。当终于又能看清楚时，他做了个鬼脸。他不可能在裤子里这么黏潮混乱一片时还能继续观看比赛。

Logan靠在他身上，一只胳膊肘支撑着，一只手还在抚摸他那软下来的性器。不管他们曾做过这个多少次，他的假笑仍让Scott怒不可遏。这是个秘密：Logan知道Scott想要抹去他脸上的假笑，那种表明他知道如何取悦这个年轻人的假笑。最让Scott恼火的是，Logan完全正确。那种假笑总是激起他以打架或做爱作为回应，但这是第一次，坐在狭小的房间里，背景是冰球比赛，Logan的脸离自己的那么近，而他不得不抑制住自己身体前倾、亲吻对方的冲动。

Chp 1 Fin.


	2. 遇见对手

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：  
> 由于X3不在这个宇宙里（谢天谢地），Warren作为队伍的初始成员回归。

厨房里传出笑声。三个人。男性。Logan立刻分辨出了Summers的声音，很快他也听出了Drake的声音，但是第三个呢？第三个声音并不熟悉，Logan眯起眼睛，把听觉集中在那个陌生的声音上。有教养的腔调，受过良好教育。让Summers开怀大笑。Logan甚至还没见过那家伙，他就已经在用错误的方式折磨他了。他大步走进厨房，把眼前的画面收入眼底。

那三个人正围坐在厨房中央的桌子周围。Bob坐在一边，面前放着一瓶苏打水。Summers在另一边，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。他旁边站着一个陌生人，正从自己的啤酒瓶里喝了一大口。他金发碧眼，有着和他那文雅声音很相配的拜伦式五官，但他最引人注目的是背后那对非同寻常的翅膀，Logan看见它时它正收拢着。

“Logan，”Scott斯科特打了个招呼，对他微微一笑。

“Logan？”金发男人重复了一遍，把啤酒放在桌上，站起来伸出手，“终于。我听说了很多关于你的事。”他朝Logan说。

Logan冷漠地看了他一眼，交叉起双臂。“唔，我不认识你，小子。”他粗鲁地回答。

Scott摇了摇头。“你得原谅金刚狼，”他向那个金发男人道歉，“他在荒郊野外待了那么多年，我们仍在想办法教会他礼貌。”

“祝你好运。”Bob低声说，飞快地喝了一口苏打水。

“Logan，这是Warren Worthington三世，”Scott继续说道，尝试着做一个正式的介绍。

“你在守时方面是个老古板（*tight-ass）。”Logan说，眼睛直视着Summers，完全无视他的介绍，“训练课程你忘记了?”

Scott停顿了一下，缓缓点了点头。“确实，”他承认，然后站起来转向Warren。“这就是老朋友见面时会发生的事。我们明天再继续吧?”

“当然。你还欠着我呢。” Warren回答，在Logan看来不知怎么的有点阴险。

这两个人之间的友好和轻松让Logan怒火中烧，他转身走出厨房，没有费心去等Summers。Summers最终在通往二楼的楼梯上赶上他，与他并肩而行。

“一节训练课，”他们到达二楼时，Scott愉快地说，“我们是不是走错路了?”

Logan突然转过身来，挤进了年轻人的空间。“我们可以去训练，”他说，声音低沉，充满威胁。“转头去危境室，这样我就能把你打得屁滚尿流。”  
Scott的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他的好心情颤抖着消失了。他迅速地扫视了一下，确认这里只有他们，然后把手放在Logan的屁股上，离Logan更进一步。Logan的感官被他的靠近所袭击，那清新的味道是Summers独有的，就像清晨的细雨。Summers让他难以集中注意力。

“听着，我明白了。”Scott说。

不，你真的不明白，Logan想告诉他。连我自己也不明白。

“我并没有真的忘记，”Scott解释，“这真蠢。我以为你在忙着帮Marie，做完了就会来找我呢。”

这次轮到Logan把嘴唇抿成一条线。他恨Summers是对的，他恨事情确实是这样。如果他发现Summers只是在厨房里和Bobby Drake一起笑，他可能会坐下来和他们一起喝杯啤酒，就像一个普通的队友一样，直到Summers找到一个合理的借口为他俩开脱。Scott是这方面的专家。在重要的事情上，他喜欢认为自己是谨慎的，但当涉及到Summers这个一本正经的人，过着双重生活，偷偷摸摸扯着鬼话时，他就什么都不是了。

“你还好吗?”

是吧。对于Summers，也许没有任何事会是Logan不能原谅的，但他会在让对方知道这之前就找到自杀的方法。Summers对他的影响已经太强了。

“等着看吧。”他固执地回答。

“你更愿意我把自己拴在床上来等你吗?”

“想法很有潜力，”Logan嘟囔着，“也许我该直接这样干。”

Summers的专属笑容又回来了。“那就来吧，”Scott说着，捏了捏Logan的屁股。

Logan盯着Summers的背影看了一会儿，然后跟着他进了自己的房间。

——*****——

“Warren Worthington三世。”Logan突然大声说，然后停顿了一下，“比如Worthington工业吗?”

“什么？”

Scott在他身下喘不过气来，累得满脸通红。这不是Logan第一次欣赏到他的灵活柔韧。Summers的身体柔软又强壮，有着游泳健将的体格；当Logan发现Scott足够灵活，可以把Logan撑在背后时，这就成了Logan最喜欢的姿势，因为它可以让他看到Summers通常冷酷又平静的脸上飞掠的表情变化。当和Logan一起躺在床上时，镭射眼无处可寻，这让Logan引以为傲，因为正是他引起了Scott的呻吟和喘息，Summers的快乐尽在他的掌控之中，因为Scott属于他，哪怕只在这一刻。

“Worthington工业公司。”Logan重复道，在等待回答时完全停止下来。

“什么啊？”Scott问，扭动着他的屁股，试图刺激Logan动起来。Logan的右臂绕着Scott的腰，把他抓的更紧了，有效地阻止了Summers的进一步动作。Scott沮丧地呻吟着。

“那是Warren的老头子?”

“对。”Scott咬着牙说，努力挣脱束缚。

Logan兑现了他的恐吓，尽管他实际上没有用锁链或手铐，但他用Jean的旧丝巾把Scott的手腕绑在了床柱上。在他这样做的时候，他一度想知道Scott和Jean是不是出于同样的目的使用了那些丝巾。尽管现在的大部分时间里，他才是和Summers同床共枕的那个，但Jean和她与Scott的关系仍然困扰着他。他想知道，但他和Summers从未提起过她，自交易达成以来就是如此。也许有一天……总有一天，在没有愤怒、嫉妒或怨恨的情绪时，他可以问问Summers关于这个问题的看法，即使这些情绪往往伴随着这个问题而来。但现在，他让Summers动弹不得、任由他摆布，他可以毫无困难地向他打听另一个人的情况，那个开始引起他同样的愤怒和嫉妒之火的人。

“告诉我关于天使的事。”

“你想现在谈?”

“告诉我。”

“没什么好说的。”

“不信。”

Summers的眼罩黑了下来，Logan知道Scott闭上眼睛是为了试图控制住他自己。

“天使。”Logan催促道，用一个快速的冲撞强调了这个词。

眼罩亮起来，Scott哼了一声，“Warren是团队的初始成员。”他最终说。

“他是你的前任吗？”

“什么?不！嗯……”Scott喘息着说。Logan用另一个冲撞鼓励着他，这次是缓慢而平稳的，完美又深入地击中了那个点。

“不是……我的前任，”Scott又试着说，而Logan开始了他漫长而缓慢的撞击。这是另一种折磨，但至少Logan开始动了。“我们当时……很年轻……只是……孩子……鬼混而已。”

“他是你的第一个吗？”

这个想法使Logan感到不安。不知怎么的，他一直以为Jean才是Scott的第一个，也可能是唯一一个，直到Logan出现。Scott和Jean的故事有一种史诗般古旧的浪漫色彩。

“呃啊…”Scott紧张地拱起背，迎接着Logan。

“这是个‘是’?”

“不，”Scott呻吟，“不是我的第一个。”

Logan弯下腰，把汗液从Scott脖子下跳动的脉搏上舔去。“那Jean呢？”他小声询问。

“Logan，求你。”

Scott的声音几乎是耳语，但Logan听到了Scott在这两个词背后想说的一切。求你别说了。别问我关于Jean的事。别问我关于Warren的事。求你了，看在上帝的份上，就让我射出来吧！Logan满足了他，因为Scott恳求而不是询问他，这就是他们之间的关系。

当Logan终于解开绑在Scott手腕上的结时，Scott伸手抱住了他宽阔的后背，一只手在Logan的脊骨底部摩挲着，另一只手轻轻地挠着他的肩胛。Logan躺在他身上休息了一会儿，全身重量都压在他身上。他最终仰面躺下，很满意地看到Scott和他一起移动，蜷缩在他身边，把头靠在他的肩膀上，Scott的一条腿还搭在他自己的腿上。曾经有段时间，Scott总是转头背对他，但现在这样的时刻，让人更加容易相信，这不仅仅是关于性的，不管他是怎么宣称的。

事实是，不久之前这对Logan来说就已经不只是性关系了，大概是在他不小心在Summers的床上睡着的时候。刚开始的几个晚上，Logan一直保持警惕、维持清醒，尽管他一直让自己贴着Scott，把他搂紧在自己身上。能够在Scott入睡时抱着他，Logan已经非常满足，他太害怕在这时候做一个噩梦然后把Summers刺穿。但在他们交易的第一个月快结束时，在一次特别累人的任务之后， Scott给了他一个口活然后Logan迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他在破晓之际醒来，震惊于自己睡了这么长时间，也震惊于自己睡得这么安宁。在他身边，Summers仍沉迷美梦，对发生了什么一无所知。依照习惯，Logan无声地从床上爬起，迅速穿好衣服然后回到自己的房间。

那晚之后，Logan尝试在做爱后小睡一会儿。仍然什么都没发生。小睡的时间越来越长，睡得越来越深。很快他就可以酣然入睡，这是他已经有好几年都没有体会过的睡眠。他无法解释，但Summers的存在让他远离了那些噩梦，关于Summers的某些东西让他感到平静。他的直觉告诉他，这种平静正受到威胁，他们取得的微妙平衡正摇摇欲坠。

他希望是他错了。

——*****——

Warren Worthington三世那天晚上意外地出现，也意外地留下，这让Logan极为烦恼。基于天使在Chuck的办公室里耗费的时间，且通常有Scott在他身边，明显有些事情正在发生。

Scott在他身边。

Logan不能否认，他讨厌他们俩一起度过的时间之长。非常讨厌。他知道这不应该。这不是说他对Summers有什么所有权(好吧，至少不是一直都有)，并且Warren回来后，他们之间的关系实际上并没改变。毕竟，交易仍在进行。Logan可以应对这件事，他觉得他还能应对得相当好，直到Warren恢复他作为X战警之一的职务。

Warren第一次参加训练课程时，Logan彻底输了。他猜是因为震惊，震惊于看到Warren穿着黑色皮革制服，完全放松，翅膀在身后闪闪发光。他的吸引力完全是明摆着的，尽管Logan嘲笑于它的女孩子气。天使。这个名字的高贵讲究很适合他，但这个娇生惯养的富家子弟却成为了一个经验丰富的斗士，这并不奇怪，因为训练他的是镭射眼。不过，如果有这个机会，Logan能够把他撕成碎片。天使完全没可能和他一对一单挑。

那次训练是他们几个月来遇到的第一个真正的灾难，主要是因为Logan，但Warren也有份。镭射眼一直协调着团队的动态变化，很快就把他们分开，把天使和暴风女、夜行者组队，而让金刚狼和冰人、罗刹女（*Rogue/小淘气）搭档。练习进行得很顺利，但一旦两支队伍开始在模拟中互相竞争，Logan就开始出问题。他犯了抛弃队友的大错，独自去追天使。他们的战斗血腥而残酷，这是过去他和镭射眼的身体对抗中从未有过的。他们两个不得不被拉开。暴风女和夜行者上前来救天使，但Logan毫不留情。他简直像着了魔似的。最后，镭射眼不得不把他炸飞，Logan猛撞在墙上，他制服被镭射眼击中的地方几乎开始冒烟，而愈合因子封住了他腹部的伤口。Scott暴怒了。他已经有好几个月没有向Logan提高嗓门了(根本没有必要)，但这一次Logan听到了不绝于耳的斥责。Logan的回应是伸出右手中爪弹了弹Scott的鸟，然后大步走出危境室。在出去的路上，他听到Warren说：“你为什么该死的还忍着他？”

Scott叹了口气：“因为他在这方面很有价值。”

“他这种态度，能有多大价值？”

Logan没有费心去等Scott的回答。

——*****——

Logan回到住处时已是午夜刚过。除了车库，所有的灯都灭了，而那正是他要去的地方。他皱起眉头，把车骑进光线明亮的车库，然后关掉那辆黄色摩托车的引擎。当然，这车是Scott的。Summers是个速度狂，但Logan有段时间没“借”过他的宝贝玩具了。至少不会不先通知Summers一声。“通知”不等于“请求许可”，但是Logan觉得这可比直接“拿走”好多了。那天下午他从危境室摔门而出，又找回了他那“拿走”的好习惯。

现在，Summers在车库里等着他，Logan猜他会穿着一条油渍斑斑的工装裤，和其他修理工没什么两样，除了那不同寻常的红石英眼罩。Logan进来时，他从正在修理的另一辆老爷车的引擎盖底下抬起头来。

“她没油了？”Summers用一种暗示他已经知道答案的语气问道。

Logan坐在摩托车上，仍然皱着眉头。最后他说：“我明天早上再加油。”

Summers点点头，用抹布擦了擦手，关上了引擎盖。“之前发生了什么?”

Logan的战斗或逃跑反应开始了。他现在不想现在处理这件事，但Summers正朝着他走来，他觉得自己粘在了座位上了。“这就是你还不睡觉的原因吗？”他发现自己冷笑着回答。感谢上帝，他的防御机制。

Summers并没被吓倒。“对。”他简单回答。他现在正站在Logan身前，一只手放在摩托车的把手上。

Logan闭嘴了。他并不打算逃跑，但也不打算回答这个问题。他可能是个顽固的混蛋，Summers也知道这一点。

“听着，我知道你不喜欢Warren。”沉默持续了太久之后，Scott开口了。

“他在这儿干什么？”Logan突然打断了他的话。当Scott疑惑地歪着头脑袋时，Logan以一种表明他已经考虑过这件事的方式继续说道，“有一天，一个家伙出现了，还决定留下来，而他本应该去经营他爸爸的帝国。他在这儿干什么？”Logan重复了一遍。

这次轮到Scott保持沉默了，但Logan看得出他正在考虑能告诉他多少。

“Warren正在为教授做一些事情。”Scott最后说。

Logan哼了一声。显然，Summers不能告诉他太多。

“这现在是个秘密，”Scott说，听起来有点尴尬，“这和Worthington实验室的一些进展有关。”

“更多的变种人实验？“Logan猜测。

“不完全是，”Scott说，“唔，我希望不是。”他改口。

显然，Summers不会再告诉他更多了(至少比什么都没有强)，Logan再次陷入沉默。

“这和Warren有关。”Scott又开始说。

“那他在队伍里干什么？”

Logan一直在打断他说话。他知道这样的粗鲁能把Scott气疯。

Scott张嘴想要说话，但又闭上了。显然在开口之前他要理清思路。“这个团队，”他小心翼翼地说，“一直在在变动。人们过来，又离开，再回来。每个人都有自己的特殊能力，每个人都是有用的。我的工作就是把所有人团结在一起，即使有些人想扯出另一些人的内脏。即使是我想扯出某些人的内脏。”他补充道，对Logan露出一个微弱的笑容。然后他清了清嗓子，Logan知道是镭射眼在说话了。“你和Warren不必喜欢对方，但你们得一起工作。至少是你们俩都在这里的时候。Warren不会永远待在这里，你也不会。”Summers耸耸肩，“但至少现在你们都在这里，而我并不准备把你或他赶出去，那你就必须找到一个共存的方式。我知道你可以做到的。”

Logan又哼了一声。这看起来是最安全、最不明确的回答，但Summers今晚不会满意。

“那是个‘是’？”Scott提醒他。

“我不会做出任何承诺。”

Scott突然笑了。“我可没梦想让你答应做任何事情。”他说。

Logan惊讶地发现这些话是多么伤人。他从摩托车上下来，僵硬的动作泄露出他的些微恼怒。他正要离开，一只手抓住了他的前臂，他抬起头来。Summers的距离从没这么近过。Logan喜欢他身上汗水和油脂的味道，它不符合他一本正经的童子军形象。Logan深呼吸，几乎喘不过气来。

“我很抱歉，”Scott严肃地说，“为之前惹毛了你，尽管你没给我其他选择。”他停顿了一下。“谢谢。”他补充。

Logan挑起了眉毛：“为什么?”

“为试着和Warren相处。”

“我还没做什么呢。”Logan指出，Scott言语和行动中的真诚碾压过他，以他无法承受的力量打击在Logan身上。

“不，但是……”Scott犹豫着开口。他俩都明白这意味着什么。“好吧。”他说，把拉着Logan胳膊的那只手落在身侧，但没有移开。现在谈话时间已经结束了，他们之间出现了一点尴尬的气氛。“我猜明天见。”他最后说。

Logan甚至懒得点头回意，但他的眼睛仍然盯着Summers。对方转身走向一个储物柜，甩掉油腻的工作服，然后离开车库。Logan有一种强烈的跟踪他的冲动，他不得不提醒自己，交易不在今晚，不是在他在危险室那样表现之后。

这不只是交易，Logan想，然后关掉灯离开了车库。如果自己接受，遵循Summers的命令是一件很容易做到的事情。那个可恶的童子军确实很擅长鼓舞人心，他知道自己在做什么。Logan怀疑他人生中的大部分时间都待在军队里，无论那时间有多长，因为他一眼就能认出一个策略和战术大师。这就是问题的本质。在作战中服从Summers很简单，因为他信任他。他也希望，在过去几个月的经历之后，Summers也能一样地信任自己，不仅仅是在战斗中。

——*****——

和Warren一起作为团队合作的第一个任务很艰难，不是因为需要直接考察和监视任务目标，而是因为Logan很难在团队里找到自己的位置。虽然从没正式讨论过这个问题，但大家都知道，暴风女的资历意味着当镭射眼不在时，她就是负责人。然而，抛开暴风女的资历不谈，如果镭射眼有任何事情需要完成，Logan才是那个关键人物。

在交易开始后的极短时间里，Logan非正式地成为镭射眼的左膀右臂。Logan比团队里的任何人，甚至比Marie都更支持Summers，因为这就是僚机（*wingman）该做的。Warren改变了这一切。Logan很快就明白过来，除字面上的“有翼男人”（ *wingman）以外， Warren也曾是Summers的僚机。这个该死的家伙总是在Summers的空间里徘徊，Logan注意到Summers并不在意，他有种不祥的预感。事实上，他似乎觉得这情况很熟悉。

虽然Logan和Warren再也没有像第一次训练那样打起来，但他们间关系的紧张显而易见的。冰人开玩笑地称它为镭射眼和金刚狼2.0，但他从来没有在天使、镭射眼或金刚狼面前这样说过。Summers会在任何他可能的时候把天使和金刚狼分开，这已经成了家常便饭。一般来说，Summers会遵循他在第一次训练时建立的模式，经常让天使和暴风女或夜行者组队。

Logan发现了暴风女和天使之间的暗流，他想知道他们以前是否也有过一段。他差点就要问Summers这个问题了，但不管什么时候向Scott提起Warren，通常都会引起他们之间的争执，而他已经厌倦了争吵。在不久的过去，Logan会寻找一切机会和Summers对着干。他不知道这种对抗的态度是什么时候消失的。他所知道的是，如果暴风女和天使之间的吸引力是一股暗流，那么Scott和Warren之间的吸引力就是一条流动的河。Logan只是不确定，这河流是否只是从Warren到Scott的单向流动，他费尽心力去寻找答案。

他和Summers的交易还在进行，但他花在和Summers相处上的时间已经不像以前那么多了。这并不是因为他在训练或执行任务时特别反叛，他只是不再满足于他们所拥有的，但他不知道如何去改变它。他不太擅长处理感情问题，这就是为什么他更喜欢身体接触，它们远没有那么复杂。然而，他应该预料到，任何与Summers有关的事情都是复杂的，无论是不是身体上的。

Logan知道Scott并没有忽略他的疏远，但Logan才是决定交易的人。如果他不想得到他的奖励，那Summers也不会强迫他。但Summers仍然是镭射眼。他们在危境室里进行了一次满意的一对一对打之后，两人都躺在地板上，由于劳累过度而呼吸沉重，Summers提起了他们的安排。

“你想退出吗？”Scott突然开口。

“退出什么？”

“交易。”

沉默逐渐在安静的房间里蔓延。

“不。”

Summers坐起身，Logan则躺在他身侧的地板上。“只是……”他慢慢说。

Logan向左看去。通常能言善辩的小队长不知道该说什么，这很新奇。

“只是，”Summers又开口了，“你不再来找我了。即使一切顺利。”

“想做爱了，是吗？”

Logan看到Summers正在努力抑制自己脸上的笑容。“那很不错。”他承认。

Logan懒得掩饰他那自以为是的假笑，尽管他的假笑可能会让人觉得他像狼一样龇牙咧嘴。“我晚点儿就来。”他回答。

“好。”Summers答应，从地板上站起来走向浴室。

所以当晚Logan在他的房间里等着Summers，像刚开始那样在门后伏击他，而Summers也以同样的方式回应了他的粗暴。Logan试图忽略这场遭遇里的一丝绝望，因为Summers咬着他的肩膀，几乎撕下了他的衣服。他们瘫倒在床上，四肢纠结在一起，不停地啃咬、舔舐、亲吻。但绝不在嘴上。他们从不嘴对嘴接吻。

性爱是暴力的，比以前更暴力了，但也让人非常满足。Logan仍然惊讶于性爱和战斗对他来说是如此的相似。先是用尽全力，肾上腺素和血液的奔涌，然后是他身体冷却下来的余韵。不管是在危境室里还是在床上，和Summers的性爱和战斗都是最棒的，这就是为什么当他们并排躺在一起时，他嘴里说出来的话使他如此震惊。

“你想退出吗？”

床在Summers笑着回应时轻轻摇晃起来。“在我们刚刚做完那些之后，你问我这个？”

“这不是个回答。”

Summers叹了口气，但Logan能听到其中的满足。“这是个反问句。”

“还不够好。“Logan想听Scott的回答。

“那你想退出吗？”Summers把问题抛回去，完全困惑了。

“我已经告诉过你了，我不想。”Logan尖锐地回答。

“那你为什么要这样做?”

“你为什么不回答问题？”

“因为我已经回答过了！”Scott快要爆发了。他坐起来，一只手焦虑地拨弄着头发。“我不想退出交易，但我也不明白发生了什么。我们在这里吵什么呢?”

Logan觉得自己无法用语言表达出来，于是他把手放在脑后，随意地躺在床上，装出一副漠不关心的样子。这和他的实际心理状态相去甚远。

“这到底是怎么回事？”Scott推了他一把，俯下身来。

Logan闭嘴了。这种强硬、沉默的方式在过去会奏效。

Scott又叹了口气，这次没有一丝满足，只有纯粹的恼怒。“听着，很抱歉我提出了退出交易的想法，但你的行为太奇怪了。我以为也许你是厌倦了，或者你失去了兴趣……不管是对什么。这件事早晚是要发生的，所以我才问你是不是想退出。”

Logan感到怒火中烧，因为Scott觉得他会不可避免地感到厌倦或缺乏兴趣。这位敏感先生（*Mr. Sensitive）什么都不明白吗?“这就是全部了？”他厉声回答。

“还有什么？”

“天使。”

“这又关Warren什么事？” 从Scott的声音中可以听出，他的困惑和恼怒在不断增加。

每件事，Logan想嘶吼，他暗自庆幸自己最终冷静而粗鲁地说：“他想上你。”

“他没在我床上。”Scott的声音很冷淡，这时的他听起来危险得就像镭射眼。

“他想在，”Logan继续说，现在他无法阻止他自己，“我觉得你也希望他在那儿。”

“这他妈的是什么?””Scott问，“Warren和我们没关系。”

“没有我们，镭射。”

“我知道了，”Scott回答，“这就是为什么这些都说不通。听起来你要结束这段不是关系的关系，为什么?因为Warren?这么多年来他一直想上我。这不是什么大问题。”

但这就是个大问题，因为金刚狼觉得受到了Warren的威胁，而金刚狼不喜欢被威胁。他的正常反应是消除任何威胁。问题是这次他不能这么做，因为Summers永远不会原谅他。这是个荒谬的困局，一个非常不金刚狼的困局，他讨厌Summers在这个时候把他推入这种困境，即使对方对这个问题一无所知。更糟的是，解决Warren并不能完全处理处理好他和Summers之间的问题，但肯定会让他感觉好一些。当然，金刚狼对这种情况的典型反应是逃跑，这时不时地听起来仍然是最好的选择。

“等一下，”Scott突然说，听起来像刚刚顿悟了什么，“你在……嫉妒？请告诉我不是这回事。”

Logan可以听到Scott语气的飞速转变。几秒钟之内，他就从愤怒、呆愣、惊讶变成了愉悦。哦，天哪。Summers一定在嘲笑他。也许不是很大声，但Summers心里一定是这样想的。金刚狼嫉妒了。这多好笑啊，但也是最后一根稻草。Logan站起来开始穿衣服。Scott现在真的笑了。不是在心里，而是轻快地笑出声，声音摩擦着Logan的耳朵。

“真的吗？”Scott说，嗓音里混着欢快和怀疑。“这才问题所在吗?你在嫉妒？嫉妒Warren？”

血液在Logan脑袋里奔涌。他现在几乎听不到Summers的声音了。他只知道他必须在用爪子撕碎什么东西之前赶紧离开这个房间。

Scott似乎意识到发生了什么，他停止了他的戏弄，尽管他没办法不让自己的声音不带着幽默。“Logan，别。”他阻止了对方的动作。 “只是等一等。等一等，”他恳求，移到Logan所在的床那边。“你听着好吗?”

“听什么？”Logan咬牙，停顿了一下。

“这太荒谬了。”Scott告诉他。

这确实是。荒谬。可笑。他还能说出来十几个其他的同义词来让Summers印象深刻，因为他的词汇表本来就不存在。

“你没什么好嫉妒的。”

“你说得对，镭射，”Logan赞同，穿上他那件破旧的牛仔夹克，“我没什么好嫉妒的，因为这里什么都没有。”他停顿了一下，狠狠地瞪了Summers一眼。“交易结束了，镭射眼。”

说完最后一个词，Logan把震惊的Scott Summers甩在了身后。

Chp 2 Fin.


	3. （这不是）救援101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：  
> 尽管X3在这个宇宙中不存在，我仍从电影里学到了治疗的方法。

所以Logan终止了交易。这段关系持续了整整六个月，如果他和Summers之间是一段正常的感情的话(当然，它不是)，这对他来说可能是一项记录了。现在它结束了，他不确定接下来会发生什么。他还是X战警吗？Summers会把他赶出队伍吗？他还想待在队伍里吗？他知道最后一个问题的答案，即使他不想对自己承认，更不用说对别人承认了。他不想离开。他觉得自己终于找到了一个可以安定下来的地方，一个自己可以做点好事的地方。最终，他还是相信了教授的梦想。当然，Summers与此有很大关系。没有了Summers，留在Westchester绝不可能和从前一样，但这似乎也可行。毕竟，学校是个大地方，如果不是必须，他不必花多少的时间待在Summers周围。Logan“借”了一辆Summers的摩托车，冥思苦想这一切。第二天早上他离开了，没有告诉任何人他要去哪里，也没有告诉任何人他是否会回来。

Logan毫不惊奇地发现，关于他是否会回来有一个赌局。Marie和Kurt一直坚信他会回来。Warren和Bob则站在另一边。Ororo一直保持中立，对整件事持怀疑态度，但仍抱有希望。而Summers？虽然他实际上并没有参与赌局 (他认为自己有义务保持公正)，但Marie私下告诉Logan，Scott“确信”Logan会回来。“确信”实际上是她自己用的词。

“他是那么肯定。”Logan回来那天，Marie和他坐在花园里的一条长凳上，Marie告诉他：“他的信任给了我信心，我们都是对的。”她朝他灿烂地笑了笑。

Logan觉得胸口发紧，他茫然地盯着远处。即使在他们之间发生了那么多事情之后，Summers仍然信任着他。他不知道怎么解释这个。

没过多久，Marie回教室去上课了，而Logan留在宅邸外四处游荡。一切还是老样子，至少表面上是这样。当他终于走进去，在主走廊里碰到的，除了从教授办公室里走出来的X教授和镭射眼，还能是谁呢。

“Logan，”Xavier用慈父般的声音问候他，“旅途愉快吗？”他的语气很随意，询问着Logan的情况，好像他只是去度了个假。

Logan一如既往地滔滔不绝，咕哝着回答。他认为喝酒、赌博、打架和嫖娼都不符合教授对“愉快”的定义，更不用说度假了。

“有时候我们只是需要离开，”教授继续说，“下次请告诉我们怎么联系你，以防遇到紧急情况。”

“你不是用脑波增幅器就能找到我吗?”Logan问。

“这是原则问题，Logan。”教授平静地回答，并示意Scott他们得走了。

Logan抽出一支雪茄，正准备点燃时，听到了一个熟悉的警告。

“你不能在室内抽烟。”

当然，这会是Summers在一周内对他说的第一句话。

“下午5点有一个团队会议。”Scott公事公办地说。

Logan僵硬地点了点头，手里还拿着雪茄，但没有点燃。至少这句话回答了一个他没问出口的问题——他还在队伍里。他看着Summers和Chuck走过走廊。那么，这就是他们之间的关系了。专业。正式。礼貌。他觉得他能忍受这个。这次会面比他预料的要好。

——*****——

Logan懒洋洋地坐在金属会议桌旁的一张黑色皮革椅上。提前到不是他的作风，但Marie哄骗他和她一起去。他只离开了一个星期，但Hank研究的一些新技术准备进行实地测试，Marie想让他看一下这些新玩具。尽管她与Summers和他一起接受了所有的训练，她仍觉得有武器感觉会更好些。她的变种能力是队伍里最强的，但这是一种需要近距离接触的能力，而要和对手靠得那么近并不容易。即使她能靠近，她在使用能力之前仍会有片刻的犹豫。无论她和教授以及镭射眼一起进行了多少关于如何控制能力的训练，她仍然害怕它，害怕她可能造成的破坏。Logan不怪她。吸取别人的生命力不是件简单的事，不管他们是否值得。Marie不像他。她永远不会成为一个杀手。

Logan隔着桌子温柔地看着她，她正笑着对Bobby说些什么。他想知道他们关系进展得怎么样了。看起来他们做得很好，但如果你不能触碰别人，这能持续多久呢？他的注意力被门口进来的Scott和Warren吸引了，Ororo跟在他们后面不远处。Ororo坐在他旁边的空位上，朝他露出一个温暖的微笑。Logan满意地注意到，当Warren看到Logan随便地坐在那时，又抬眼确认了一遍。他和Scott一起站在桌子前，微微皱起了眉头。得力助手，Logan心想。他们看起来就是那样，不是吗?

“感谢大家过来，”Summers说，宣布会议开始。“有些人可能知道，Warren一直在为教授做一些工作，监控着Worthington实验室的一些特殊研究。我们最好让他来解释一下他父亲公司发生的情况。”Scott向Warren点点头，让他接手。

Warren没有浪费时间，直奔主题。

“我父亲的科学家已经找到了一种从X基因上治疗变种人的方法。”他说，“至少，他们是这么说的。”

“治疗?”玛丽重复了一遍，声音显露出希望。

Ororo的反应不一样：“我们不需要治疗，”她冷冷地说，“我们没有生病，而 ‘治疗’意味着我们是病人。”

“我们知道这是一个非常有争议的话题，”Scott插话安抚她，“教授在这个问题上没有偏袒任何一方，学校也没有。如果人类想研发一种药物来消灭X基因或抑制其作用，他们可以自由地这样做。就像每个变种人都可以选择是否接受这种所谓的‘治疗’一样。”

Ororo摇着头，显然仍对这个想法感到不安：“先是变种人注册法案，然后是这个。什么时候才是个停？”

“我不认为这会停下。”Kurt平静地说。

“如果你仔细想想，”Bobby若有所思，“注册法案和治疗会相互抵消。如果不再是变种人，也就不需要注册了。也许这才是重点。”

“不一定，”Ororo反驳道，“我觉得政府仍然想知道有谁是否曾是变种人，以及他们拥有什么能力。如果治疗无效或者只是暂时的呢？那个法案确保政府会有一个监测变种人的备用计划。”

“政府确实喜欢追踪这一类事情。”Kurt表示同意。

“我们可以等会再讨论哲学和政治，”Logan说，朝Warren的方向点了点头，“这种治疗目前处于什么阶段?”

“这是测试的最后阶段了。科学家们正在研究最佳的传播方式，尽管疫苗看起来是最有可能的。”Warren回答。

“最后阶段，”Ororo附和，“你是说他们已经在变种人身上测试过了?”

志愿者。”Warren澄清。

Ororo的表情说明了一切。她不能理解为什么会有变种人自愿做这个，即使他们中就有一个人很可能会踊跃接受这个机会。

“我父亲计划尽快将治疗方案公之于众，”沃伦继续说，“很可能下个星期。”

“有个通知确实挺好，天使，”Logan冷淡地说，“但如果教授采取中立的立场，那这和我们有什么关系？”

“很有关系，”Warren还没来得及回答，Scott开口了，“除了帮助当局维持和平，并在这个问题上对我们的学生进行适当的教育，还有一些更紧迫的事情。直到现在，即使是在Worthington实验室里，这种疗法的来源都是一个被严格警戒的秘密。我们曾认为它是一种纯合成药物，但它的发展速度引起了我们的怀疑。Warren刚刚发现，事实上，这种疗法是另一个变种人。”

震惊在房间里蔓延，Logan的表情从关心变成了愤怒。 “更多的变种人实验，”他咆哮道。没有什么比变种人实验更能惹他生气。

“情况更糟，”Scott平静地说，“那个变种人只是个小男孩。”

“他们伤害他了吗？”Ororo迅速问，她的愤怒转变为关切。

“我们不这么认为，”沃伦回答，“但这即将改变。”

“你这是什么意思？”Marie问。

“军方已经发现了这个孩子，他们命令Worthington实验室将他移交至国家监护。” Scott回答。

“他们能这样做吗？”Marie惊讶地说。

“政府能做任何它想做的事。”Logan咆哮着，他的怒火在膨胀。

“这孩子是个孤儿，”Scott解释，“我们还不清楚Worthington实验室是怎么找到他的，但我们相当肯定他一开始不在系统里。”

“我父亲以前用的方法……相当可疑。”Warren承认道。

“所以从法律上来说，确实，政府可以把他转移进入他们的监管，”Scott继续说， “但他们这么做不是为了这孩子好。他们有自己的动机。教授通过他的联系人发现，曾经由Stryker领导的军事部门得到了这个孩子的监护权。他们想把他武器化，用他的基因用来对付我们。”

“但他们真的需要那个男孩吗？Kurt用他那温柔的语调说，“研究已经完成了。如果他们想，他们不能直接把研究结果变成武器吗？”他犹豫着， “这并不是说拥有武器是件好事，无论是怎么样的。”

“治疗本身已经是一件武器了。”Ororo表示赞同。

“军事科学家可以将疫苗武器化，”Warren解释，“事实上，我父亲已经不再与军方打交道，也不会与他们分享研究成果了。他以前被欺压过很多次。”

“他们就不能只是命令他交出研究结果，就像交出那个男孩那样吗？”Kurt问道。

对于这个建议，Warren温和地笑了起来，但笑声并不刻薄。“他们尽管试试，”他说， “我父亲有自己的私人军队，都是军人转行的雇佣兵。任何对抗都是不明智的，高层足够聪明到意识到这一点。”

“那么，我们的计划是什么？”Logan问镭射眼。他仍然不太确定这次讨论的目标。

“我们的计划是赶在军队之前得到那个男孩。” Scott回答， “我们可能对治疗采取中立的立场，但我们不会让Stryker的爪牙给这个孩子带来任何伤害。Warren发现Worthington工业公司明晚将把这个孩子移交给军事基地。我们要在交接发生之前拦截它。”他停顿了一下。“还有一件事。”

“万磁王？”Logan猜测。

Scott点头，表情严峻。“万磁王是一个未知因素，”他承认，“我们不知道他对治疗方法和那个男孩了解多少，但凭他的资源，我们只能做最坏的打算。”

“你认为万磁王也想要那个男孩吗？”暴风女质疑道。

“教授这样认为，”Scott回答，“Warren刚刚发现Worthington实验室的一个安全漏洞。我们怀疑是魔形女在收集有关男孩位置的情报。这还不是全部。”

“你是说还有？”Bobby说，他的声音稍微高了一点，表明他可能无法承受更多问题了。

“这次任务将不同于其他任务，”Scott继续说道，“一旦我们得到这个男孩，一旦我们接近他，我们就不再有能力了。他的存在足以抑制我们的能力。”

“妈的。”Bobby说，显然他没有想到自己的能力会被抑制。

“这个孩子的能力范围是多大？”Logan问，“他会在我们离他一百英尺的时候就把我们的能力抑制住吗？”

“我们不知道，”Warren承认，“关于他的信息很少。”

“再一次，我们要做最坏的打算，”Scott提醒他们，“这就是为什么现在是尝试Hank的新玩具的好时机。”

和往常一样，Scott的语气告诉他们会议结束了，他们可能都要带着前面提到的“玩具”去危境室接受额外的训练。

“好吧，”Bobby说着，终于站了起来，“让我来看看这个分子消稳器能做什么。”

“McCoy博士真的是这样命名它的吗?”两人朝出口走去时，Marie问道， “这听起来太科幻了。”

“我们住在一所变种人学校里，学校有自己的秘密地下设施，可以和军队抗衡。我们穿着黑色皮革制服执行任务，扮演超级英雄义警。这个地方的一切都是部科幻小说，” Bobby回答，声音在走廊里逐渐消失。

Logan注意到，当两个年轻队员从Summers身边经过时，他忍不住对他们的交流露齿一笑。会议室里只剩下他和Summers两个人，Warren和Ororo是最先离开的，Kurt紧随其后。Logan也准备离开时，听见他的名字，于是他停了下来。

“Logan。”

Summers平静但充满威信地喊着他的名字。毫无疑问，这是个命令。

Logan转过身去面对他，脸上带着警惕的表情。Summers站在他面前，双臂放松地放在身旁。他的肢体语言和他的语气不符，Logan不确定要和他说话的是不是镭射眼。

“你能回来真好。”Scott简单地说。

他没有微笑，没有点头，没有友好的表示；只有把他和镭射眼联系在一起的那个冷酷无情的眼罩。尽管如此，Logan还是觉得胸中有一股暖流在涌动，于是在离开之前，他对Summers不露声色地点了点头。

——*****——

Scott驾驶着黑鸟，暴风女一如既往坐在副驾驶的位置上。这次任务和其他的没什么差别，Scott告诉自己。没错。大部分是一样的。只不过这次的风险大得多。尽管和其他人一样，他也担心“治疗”对变种人群体的影响，但他更关心的是孩子的安全。他们必须赶在万磁王之前找到他。

问题是，X战警无所畏惧的小队长被他团队中一个任性成员的回归搞得有点心烦意乱，而这家伙正好坐在他的正后方。令所有人惊讶的是，Scott从来没有怀疑过Logan是否会回来，他只是不确定Logan什么时候回来，或者回来的条件是什么。他不得不把工作交给别人。Logan的时机把握得真好。他不知道是该感激还是恼怒，是拥抱他还是揍扁他。但这不就是他们之间的常态吗?

现在交易已经结束了，但这会在战斗中产生什么变化？Logan会听从他的命令吗，还是会回到他以前那样？Scott皱起眉头。他真的不知道，也不可能去问Logan。他只知道他开始依赖Logan了，尤其是在战场上。身边没有他那强硬、坚定的躯体存在会很奇怪，尽管这是他最近才获得的东西。当然，他可以依靠队里的任何人，但Logan有点儿与众不同。在考虑一切之后，不管交易是否还在进行，Scott必须相信他能够信任Logan，他能够信任对方的正直。这个任务太重要了，Logan知道其中的风险。他很快就能知道金刚狼是否会让他失望。

——*****——

小队立刻向南而去。他们起飞还没超过20分钟，Hank就联系Scott，通知他他们的目的地发生了改变。拦截交接的计划被弃置，因为Scott发现交接在几个小时前就已经提前进行了。这名男孩已经被军方控制，他们将把他转移到维吉尼亚州的一个基地。Hank给了Scott坐标，所以Scott改变了计划。他对这个地方很熟悉，Logan也是。而Ororo表达了她对这个突如其来的变动的担忧。

“我们不确定我们将面对什么，”她警告说，“我们不知道军事基地的布局，也不知道为什么交接提前进行了。”

“Worthington工业公司得到消息，兄弟会将对工厂发动一次突袭。”Scott答道。

“看来，这证实了教授的怀疑。”Logan说。

“但这是个军事基地，”Ororo坚持，“我们对它了解多少？”

“我很清楚我们要面对什么，”Logan回答，“我知道基地的布局。我去过那个地方。”他的声音听起来比平时还要严厉。

“我们可以通过他们的系统找到那男孩。”Scott补充，“冰人，如果事情发展到那个地步，你负责计算机侵入。”

Bobby点了点头，尽管从Scott坐的地方看不见他。

“现在就得动手。”Scott强调，他意识到整个局面变得多么不像镭射眼的行事。他完全不像是在没有计划、没有应急措施和紧急后备的情况下就采取行动的人。这更像是金刚狼的风格：先直接出击，再收拾残局。

“我们不知道军方是否会再次转移这名男孩，”Scott坚持说，“我们需要在他们的科学家开始实验之前找到他。如果兄弟会计划突袭Worthington实验室，那他们也有可能知道孩子被转移到哪去了。”他停顿了一下，“我知道这是有风险的，有很多我们没有考虑到的可能性，但那男孩的安全比这些担忧更重要。我有信心，对你们所有人都有信心。”他补充，“我们团结一致，这项任务就会成功。”

这鼓舞士气的发言做得很好，完美地展示了真诚和激情。它本来是说给整个团队听的，但Scott的最后两句话针对的是某个特定成员，他希望自己的暗语已经传给了对方。

——*****——

Scott把黑鸟停在离基地不远的地方，保留了隐形功能。Hank发来了他能搜集到的所有关于基地布局的规划，基地的布局表明它曾是某种发电站。Logan仔细研究着布局规划，努力把他所记得的和这些内容匹配起来。

“从外面看不太像，”Logan告诉其他人，他们正在查看黑鸟背后的地图，“但是地下空间很大。如果没有太大变化的话，牢房就在第三层。”

“你怎么对这个地方知道这么多？”Bobby问。

Logan无视了这个问题，而这个反应就足够了。记忆和金刚狼是一个糟糕的组合。

“镭射眼，你不是说你也熟悉这个地方吗？” Kurt说。

Scott点点头。“当我还是个孩子的时候，”他解释道，“我和其他一些变种人在一次野外考察时被绑架了。我们被带到这里，Jean也和我一起。”

提到Jean的名字，队员们顿时鸦雀无声。她死后Scott从没谈论过她，他提到她名字的次数他们一只手就能数得过来。

“正是她与教授的强烈联系，才让他那么快就找到了我们。” Scott接着说，“当时脑波增幅器还没有建好，是教授和万磁王救了我们。”

“万磁王？”Marie难以置信地重复道。

“他们并不总是敌人，小淘气，”Scott回答了她的问题，“而在什么时候他们一起打败了Stryker？唔，那也不是第一次了。”

“我不记得了。”Ororo若有所思地说。

“那是在教授组建X战警之前，”Scott告诉她，“那时我和Jean是他仅有的学生。”Ororo给了他一个充满同情的微笑，Scott不得不把目光移开。“Logan是对的，”他说，声音恢复了镭射眼的权威，“我也记得牢房在第三层。”

——*****——

“通电围栏。”Logan蹲在树后观察，镭射眼在他的左边，右边是小淘气。

“我数了一下，有三个警卫在巡逻，还有一个在塔里。”镭射眼提醒道。

他们在院落后侧找到一个入口，它离控制监控摄像头的安保室最近。

“天使，干掉塔里的警卫。”镭射眼说，“夜行者，地面的警卫由你解决。搞定他们之后就绕过安全系统，关掉这道围栏的电力。”

夜行者消失在夜色中，留下淡淡的硫磺味，而一阵风表明天使也已经升入了天空。队伍看着Kurt极有效率地使三个流动警卫失去了行动能力，而天使灵巧地俯冲下来，把塔楼里的那个固定住。片刻之后，Kurt来到安保室的门外。他转身看了看队友，消失了。

一阵微弱的嗡嗡声表明，通上围栏的高压电源已经关闭，空中只留下夜晚昆虫的鸣叫。

“开个洞。”镭射眼吩咐金刚狼。

金刚狼站了起来，大步走向栅栏，伴随着轻微的“咔嚓”声露出了爪子。他用右爪毫不费力地划开了金属，为队友开辟了一道边缘齐整的门。完成后，他一脚把它踹了下来，金属门砰的一声倒在地上。他转过身，看见其他人已经朝新入口走去。暴风女走在最前，紧随其后的是冰人和小淘气，镭射眼殿后。

“真是个大洞。”穿过了Logan制造的入口后，镭射眼停下来说。

“只是服从命令。”金刚狼回答他。

镭射眼本来准备自己一人动手，但他又决定不这样，而是弯腰抓住切下来的大铁栅栏的一端，对金刚狼说： “帮我把它安回去。”

他们俩一起把掉下来的围栏重新放回原来的位置。

“它不能坚持太久。”金刚狼评论道。

“我也没期望它那样。”镭射眼回答，他们两个小跑着朝后门去，他们的队友都已经进入了建筑内部，除了在塔楼上放哨的天使。“我们不会在这里呆那么久。”他补充道，金刚狼跟着他进了安保室，其他人都挤在冰人周围，而冰人正在一台电脑终端上不停键入。

镭射眼注意到有五个保安——之前三个在外面，两个在房间里——被绑在房间的角落里，失去了意识。他向夜行者飞快地点了下头表示赞许，然后把注意力转向冰人。

“找到了些什么？”他问道。

“这是被关押在这里的囚犯的名单。”冰人一边解释，一边滚动着名单。

“停，”镭射眼忽然说，“倒回去。”他指着屏幕上的一个名字。

“Leech？”冰人一边打开文件一边问道。

“这是个代号，”镭射眼解释道，屏幕上出现了一张Leech的照片，接着是他的详细资料。Leech是个头发稀少、脸色苍白的男孩，有着一双非常明亮的蓝眼睛。“因为他能消除其他变种人的能力，所以他有点像水蛭*。至少，这是个基本推测。”镭射眼扫了一眼文件。“他今天到达，”他说，“就在两小时前。时间对得上。”

[注]：Leech，翻译过来是水蛭，能吸食动物的血液或体液，这里是指“吸取”变种人的能力。

“他在C8号房间，”金刚狼站在镭射眼旁边说，“你能调出一张地图吗？”他问冰人。

“早就搞定了。”冰人回答道，屏幕上控制室的布局取代了Leech的档案。

“那是最后一间，”Storm注意到，“它看起来比其他的要大很多。”

“它可能也兼作实验室。”Kurt提出。

“好了，”镭射眼说着，站直身子。“冰人，小淘气，你们两个呆在这儿。注意监视器，随时通知我们最新情况。金刚狼、暴风女、夜行者和我去找Leech。

镭射眼、暴风女、金刚狼和夜行者离开房间后，小淘气坐到Bobby旁边的座位上。

“天使，”镭射眼说，通过耳机与那个能飞的家伙取得了联系，“我们在去找那孩子的路上。外面怎么样？”

“一片安静。”他回答。

“很好。”镭射眼说，“如果情况有变，告诉我们。”

“你是说如果万磁王出现？”

“我在试着保持乐观。”

伴着天使的低低的笑声，通话结束了。镭射眼带着大家穿过狭窄的走廊，来到主接待区的一排电梯前。

“这地方太荒废了。”金刚狼低声说，他一步落后于镭射眼右侧，“夜班人员都在哪？”

没有人马上回答Logan的问题，因为接待区也是空的。

“我不喜欢这样，镭射。”金刚狼说，声音变成了低沉的咆哮。“有些事情不对劲。”

镭射眼心里表示赞同，但他没说出来，而是联系了冰人。“冰人，有什么动静吗？”

“没有，”冰人回答，“这有点奇怪，镭射眼。”冰人继续说。“但是小淘气和我在监视器上没看到任何人。”

“一个也没有？”Scott重复。

“没。”

金刚狼用一个眼神告诉他：我们正在走入一个陷阱。Scott的表情同样严峻，他无声地点头以表示同意。

“我可以侦察前方。”夜行者说。

镭射眼摇摇头，“我们一起。”他说道，按下电梯按钮。

电梯门立刻打开，他们四人走了进去。金刚狼按下了去地下三层的按钮。他站在Scott的右边，这次稍微在他前面一点。Scott知道Logan是故意这么做的，这样如果电梯门打开时他们遭到埋伏，Logan就能成为Scott的护盾。

值得庆幸的是，第三层并没有埋伏等着他们，只是更加的空旷和寂静。在某种程度上，镭射眼认为情况可能更糟。现在紧张感是如此之强，甚至可以用金刚狼的一只爪子切入。

“这边走。”Scott说着往左拐。Leech的房间在走廊尽头。

“唔，镭射眼？”冰人的声音从通讯器里传出来。

“怎么了？”

“坏消息。”

“终于找到其他人都藏在哪了？”

“更糟。”

Scott在心里叹了口气。“告诉我。”他命令道。

“我刚发现监控摄像头的画面是循环的。我们在这里是瞎的。我们不知道基地里的其他人在哪里。我试着破坏控制，但我找不到源头。”

“这是个陷阱。”暴风女低声说。

Scott点点头。Leech有很大概率不在他被分配的房间里。

“冰人，小淘气，”Scott发话，“回到黑鸟去。做好快速起飞的准备。”

“小淘气和我并没有正式拿到——”

“你知道该怎么做。”镭射眼说，打断了冰人的话。

“好吧，”冰人同意了，“我们在去黑鸟的路上。”

余下四名资历丰厚的X战警走过走廊，停在最后一扇门的左边。在巨大的红色C8标志上有一个键盘锁。

“啊，让它见鬼去吧。”Logan说，在别人来得及反对之前，就用爪子在键盘上乱划一气。电路发出嘶嘶声，断线了，然后门奇迹般地打开了。他和镭射眼大步走了进去，暴风女紧随其后。夜行者留在门口，充当哨兵。

房间宽敞又空旷。从墙壁到家具，所有东西都被漆成了完美无瑕的白色。Logan意识到这是一种感官剥夺。房间的前三分之一似乎是某种测试区，中间的三分之一是游戏区，后三分之一是生活空间。Leech坐在房间的最后三分之一处，穿着白色睡衣，盘腿坐在白墙前的白色小床上。他看着四名X战警接近他，十分冷静。看到四个穿着黑色皮革制服的陌生人进入他的房间，他似乎并没有感到惊讶或者紧张。

“嗨孩子，”Logan以他一贯的生硬语气说：“你还好吗？”

Leech点点头，眼睛又大又蓝。

在Logan走近并说些什么之前，Scott伸出手搭在他的肩膀上。无声的命令使金刚狼僵住了，他从Scott的触摸中读出紧张感，这使他的感官处于高度戒备状态。

“有些不对劲。”Scott悄悄低语，如果没有通讯器，只有Logan能听见他的话。

透过眼角余光，Logan看到Scott的手平稳地放在眼罩的调节器上。他立马明白了Scott的意思。他们离那个孩子太近了，即使不知道他变种能力的有效范围，他们的能力也该被抑制才对。金刚狼不能判断自己的自愈能力什么时候中断，也不能对注入骨骼的艾德曼合金做什么，但镭射眼能感觉到自己是否失去了能力，而现在他的眼罩仍被亮红色的光芒笼罩。

在镭射眼发话后的短暂片刻内，三件事情同时发生。Leech猛冲向前，用力把他床前的桌子推向镭射眼和金刚狼，他那瘦小的身躯本不应该有这么大的力量。金刚狼瞬间伸出爪子，把桌子劈成两半，同时镭射眼的眼罩发出红色激光，从他身侧经过。Leech高高跃起躲过激光束，全身皮肤泛起蓝色鳞片的波浪，身体在空中划出一道弧线，然后优雅地落在地上。

“是魔形女！”镭射眼喊道，此时这位变形者朝他露出一个狡猾的笑容。

“我来搞定她。”金刚狼咆哮着冲向魔形女。

在他们身后，镭射眼听见房间外传来的打斗声，他知道更多的兄弟会成员已开始迎击夜行者。

“暴风女，”他飞快地说，“去帮夜行者。你们两个都回黑鸟去。” 

暴风女点点头，已朝门口去。

“天使，”镭射眼对着耳机说：“外面发生了什么事？”

“什么也没有，”天使的声音传来，“外面还是那么安静。”

“真希望我们幸运点儿。”Scott喃喃自语。他提声说：“公司的人正朝你走来。兄弟会也加入了战斗。掩护暴风女和夜行者离开，回黑鸟去。”

“收到。”天使回复。

就在Scott给暴风女和天使下命令的几秒钟内，金刚狼与魔形女的战斗加剧了。魔形女徒手搏斗的技巧使她与金刚狼暴力的打斗风格势均力敌，但就在Scott以为Logan占上风的时候，魔形女精准的一脚把金刚狼踹倒在地。Logan有片刻晕头转向，但他很快站了起来，跟着魔形女穿过天花板上的一个舱口，进入了两层楼之间的内部设备。

“金刚狼！”Scott喊道，但Logan已经走了。镭射眼咬咬牙，爬向上跟着金刚狼。

两层楼之间的空间很窄，Scott不得不手和膝盖着地蹲伏。光线很暗，透过眼罩只能看见黑色和暗红的形状轮廓。他注意到移动的声响，一道黑色的闪光提醒他金刚狼正在撤退。Scott迅速走向Logan的方向。他没看见魔形女，但他确信Logan在追踪她的气味。两名X战警爬过狭窄的空间，直到Logan再次从他们上方的又一个舱口消失。Scott跟着他。这个舱口通向地下二层。这次，Logan在等着他，伸手把Scott扶起来。

“你能等我可真好。”Scott说着，抓住Logan的手。

“你是我的后援，老大。”Logan回答。

Scott掩饰着笑容，生硬地问：“她在哪儿？”

Logan指着一扇正要关上的门，答道：“进了那间实验室。”

“我们走。”Scott严肃地说。

他们悄悄接近实验室。透过双扇门上的玻璃窗，一道灯光在走廊循环扫射。Scott推开右侧的门，Logan推开左侧的，两人同时望向里面。魔形女正站在万磁王身旁，中间是Leech。他们站在一台发出闪光的大型设备旁，似乎正要走进去。

“他们激活了某种传送门。”镭射眼低声说。

“我猜我们的计划是在他们大摇大摆离开这里之前阻止他们。”金刚狼接上他的话。

“并保护这个男孩，”镭射眼补充道。“我们只能用传统方法了。”他说着，敲了敲眼罩。他们接近实验室的时候，他已经感觉到自己的能力在流失。Logan明白了他的意思。

“至少，万磁王不能把我钉在墙上了。”Logan说。

“你去搞定魔形女，”镭射眼下令，“我来对付万磁王。”他停顿一下，伸手从身后拿出他带来的麻醉枪，以防失去能力。“准备好了吗？”

“就等你了。”

他们迅疾如常冲进房间，镭射眼立马发射一枚麻醉镖击中了万磁王，使这位兄弟会的首领无力地倒在身后的墙上。魔形女抓住Leech的胳膊，猛拉到自己身前作为盾牌。Leech疼得大叫，双目圆睁。

“别草率行事，金刚狼。”她在Logan走近时说。“还有你，镭射眼。”

“你带不走他的。”镭射眼说。

“你们想怎么阻止我？”魔形女奚落道。

镭射眼没来得及回答，金刚狼低沉的声音打断了他。

“镭射。”

金刚狼停止了移动，被盯在原地。镭射眼知道万磁王控制住了他。镭射眼的视线扫过万磁王俯卧的身躯。这位磁力大师看上去毫无意识，但这只是一个诡计。他错估了万磁王防护服的厚度，麻醉枪没有穿透它。他在心里叹了口气。那一刻他多希望自己的镭射视线能回来。他会用它击倒万磁王，然后让激光束从墙面折射出去，击中魔形女。问题就解决了。但就像他进入实验室之前告诉金刚狼的那样，他们必须用传统方法来解决。这就是为什么在魔形女反应过来之前，镭射眼就把对准她的麻醉枪转而指向万磁王，朝她老大暴露在外的脖子上开了一枪。瞬间他又把枪转回魔形女身上，但并没有如她预期那样朝她开枪，而是射中了那男孩。

Leech惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后转回脑袋倒向魔形女。变形者的黄色双眼带着怒火瞪向镭射眼。金刚狼挣脱了万磁王的控制，冲向前去。魔形女不得不放开那男孩以抵挡金刚狼的攻击，镭射眼乘机冲过去，在Leech倒地之前接住了他。金刚狼与魔形女之间的战斗比他们之前的对抗更加激烈。当金刚狼最终刺中仍然开着传送门的设备时，镭射眼知道事态已经无法控制了。红色警示灯和指示撤离的电脑提示音也证明了这一点。现在，Scott怀里抱着Leech准备撤离，却在走向出口时迎面遇上了剑齿虎。这个笨拙的变种人可能失去了他的治疗因子、敏捷性和力量，但这并没有使他更好对付，因为Scott也失去了能力。剑齿虎朝镭射眼咧开嘴，露出一个残忍嗜虐的微笑。Scott思考着该如何保护Leech，但魔形女的声音吸引了剑齿虎的注意。

“在这里！”她的叫喊盖过了刺耳的喇叭声，“来帮我和Erik！”

剑齿虎失望地冲镭射眼咆哮一声，气冲冲地走开了。Scott松了一口气，正准备再次走向出口，一只强有力的手抓住他的胳膊阻止了他。

“这边！”金刚狼说。

相信Logan的直觉，Scott跟随着他，直到他意识到金刚狼正把他们带往传送门。

“等等！”Scott说，立刻警觉起来，“我们不知道它通向哪里！”

“我们没得选！”金刚狼吼回去： “我们来不及离开了！”

“我们甚至都不知道这台设备还能不能用！”Scott抗议道，但呼啸的风声和炫目的灯光封住了他剩余的话，因为金刚狼抓着他把他们俩都推进了传送门，爆炸声逐渐消失在在远处。

Chp 3 Fin.


	4. 失去能力与远离人烟

Scott睁开双眼，阳光明亮又温暖，洒在他的脸上。空气清爽澄净。他躺在地上，一只胳膊还搂着身边的Leech。Scott用两根手指按住那男孩的脖子，感受着他的脉搏。他指尖下的搏动平稳而有力，但Scott知道Leech会昏迷好几个小时。那镇定剂是给成年人用的。虽然它的强度不足以对Leech造成永久伤害，但对他的影响可能会持续两到三倍的时间。

Scott慢慢坐了起来。落地时他有点擦伤，但身体其他方面都很好。在他身边，Logan开始挪动起来，最终也坐起身。

“你感觉怎么样？”Scott问他。

“在通过跳进一道传送门来逃离爆炸之后？我觉得我刚用了我的脑袋着陆。”Logan回答道，声音里并没有讽刺意味。“那孩子怎么样？”片刻后，他问。

“我想他没事，”Scott回答，“但他要好几个小时才能醒过来。”

“你真是太疯狂了，Summers。”Logan说，但Scott能从他的语气中听出赞赏，“用这样的镇静剂射中那个孩子。”

“这是保护他最快的方法，”Scott回答，“把他从魔形女的魔爪里解救出来。”

“那就这么说吧，”Logan说，听起来不像是要挑起争端，“我猜你不知道我们被传送到哪个丛林里了？”他打量着周围的环境，问道。

Scott指着他们旁边一朵巨大的白紫色夹杂的花，花朵下垂的形状有点像个“S”。“巨花马兜铃*，”他说，“也被称为荷兰人的烟斗。世界上只有一个地方能找到荷兰人的烟斗的原形。”

Logan向他投去询问的目光。

“蛮荒之地*。”

[注]：蛮荒之地是一个漫威虚构地带，位于南极，却拥有热带气候，并且生活着恐龙、兽人等史前异兽。

听到这个回答，Logan笑了起来。“镭射，蛮荒之地是个神话，”他说，“它不可能是真的。”

“哦，它非常真实，”Scott反驳道，站起身，“它不像人们想象的那样荒无人迹。有消息称军方一直在这里进行测试。考虑到基地有一个传送门让他们直接连接到蛮荒之地，我认为那些消息很可能是对的。”

Logan不笑了。“你是认真的。”他说。

“我什么时候不是？”Scott回答。

Logan摇了摇头，也站了起来。“蛮荒之地？”他重复道。“如果军队已经占领了这里，那为什么万磁王还要过来？”

“万磁王以前在这里有一个基地，”Scott解释道，“或许他还在用它。”

Logan若有所思地看着他。“那你呢，Summers？”他问道，“你为什么对这个地方知道的这么多？”

“我来过这里几次，”Scott说，“教授在这也有个据点。”

“和万磁王一样？也是一个基地？”

“并不是，”Scott有点儿闪烁其词，“更像是个度假点。”

“你一定是在骗我。”

“不，”Scott说，Logan能看见他脸上绽放的笑容。 “它也是个很好的安全屋。我们现在去那里和Westchester联系。”

“X战警在蛮荒之地有个度假山庄？”Logan重复道，让这整句话听起来都很荒谬。

“Jean和我有时到这来逃开别人。”Scott说，Logan闭嘴了。

Scott和Jean在蛮荒之地。不知怎么的，这让Logan觉得受到了冒犯，他转身离开对方。  
“我来照顾这孩子，”他说着，弯下腰去抱起Leech，“我们往哪走？”

“让我找找方向。”Scott回答。他环顾四周，选了一棵粗壮高大的树，然后走过去，在开始攀爬之前回头看了一眼Logan。“这里的很多植物都有毒，”他警告说，“没有了治愈因子，你应该小心点儿。”

Logan点头，看着Summers开始灵巧地爬上这棵史前巨树。

——*****——

没花多久Summers就清楚了地形，他们穿过灌木丛，去往X战警的安全屋。失去能力意味着Logan高度敏锐的感官不起作用了。尽管蛮荒之地充满活力与色彩，这个世界对于Logan来说依旧很沉闷。

“你要一直戴着眼罩吗？”走了约15分钟后，Logan问道。

“我需要戴着它，”Scott回答说，“只是为了安全。”

Logan点了点头。这是他预想中Summers会说的话。

“那你呢？“片刻后，Scott说。

“我什么？”

“没有了你的自愈因子，”Scott说，“而艾德曼合金不属于人类的身体。多久之后你会血液中毒？”

“我不知道，”Logan坦言，“我之前从没失去能力过。就算我有，我也不记得了。”

“Logan，”Scott说，把一只胳膊搭在对方胸前，“当你开始感觉到血液中毒的影响——疲惫、呼吸不畅、发烧——请告诉我。我们需要弄清Leech影响力的有效范围。如果你离他足够远，你的自愈因子就会发挥作用，它会净化你的身体循环。”

Logan看着Summers。“小心，”他警告他，“听起来你开始关心我了。”

“我当然关心你，”Scott反驳道，听起来很生气，“我关心团队里所有成员的安危。”

Logan的眼睛里闪着光，这让Scott有点警惕。刹那间，Logan似乎要喊出他的名字，但金刚狼没有得到这个机会，因为一声雷鸣般的巨响和灌木丛被踩碎的声音引起了他们的注意。

“不需要我的超级感官我就能知道，不管那是什么东西，它正朝我们这边来。”Logan说。

Scott知道他是对的。“把Leech带走，”他命令道，“我来应付这个。”

“你不知道它是什么，”Logan生气地说，“我们是一个团队，记得吗？”

“没错，”Scott反驳道，“所以你要把Leech送到安全的地方。当他离我足够远的时候，我的镭射视线就会回来，我就能处理好躲在我们背后的东西。我了解蛮荒之地，Logan。”

Logan还想再争辩几句，但他们没时间了。那怪物从林叶间向他们冲来，他们两个一同跑动起来，被某种史前野猪追赶着。

“一直向前跑，”Scott命令道，“我要让那头野猪跟着我。”

“Summers。”Logan咆哮一声，但他还是照做了。

Scott向右边跑去，拔出麻醉枪。“嘿。”他喊道，一边回头看，一边在空中挥舞着手臂试图吸引野猪的注意力。但野猪似乎对他并不感兴趣，直到Scott用麻醉枪打出了最后一发麻醉镖。Scott知道它的剂量不足以制服这头野兽，但这也许会让它慢下来一点。无论如何，这绝对够让野猪发疯了，它追着Scott狂奔，完全无视了Logan和Leech。

当Scott在蛮荒之地的丛林中拔命奔逃时，他十分庆幸自己的身体处于最佳状况，那野猪紧追着他不放。他估计自己跑了大约60米，就感觉到了激光束透过眼罩后的闪光。然而，Leech影响力的有效范围肯定比那个距离大，因为Logan也在往另一个方向奔跑。知道自己的能力回来了，Scott转身朝野猪发射出一束镭射光，正中野猪胸口。野猪被轰得步履蹒跚，但没有倒下。Scott继续奔跑，看见前面一条崎岖小路的右边有几块大石头。时机正好，他纵身跃上巨石，利用它们支撑一下，翻身越过了奔跑的野猪。他平稳落地，手指已经稳稳地扣在眼罩的开关上，一声巨响之后，那头野兽被他干掉了。

Logan正坐在另一块巨石上，紧紧地把Leech抱在怀里，Scott原路返回后发现了他们。

“Scott Summers，强势猎手。” 当小队长出现在眼前时，Logan乏味地说，。

Scott大概是耸了耸肩，但当肩膀上扛着巨大的胫骨时，这么做实在有点困难。“食肉猪（*Carniboar）当晚餐。”他告诉Logan。

“食肉猪？”Logan站起来，难以置信地重复了一遍。

“Ka-zar*就是这样叫他们的，”Scott回答说，“我能去跟谁抗议？”

[注]：Ka-zar，即丛林战士，X战警漫画人物，形象类似于人猿泰山。

——*****——

徒步到X战警的安全屋又耗费了另外3个小时，当他们到达时，Logan发出一声低沉又赞叹的口哨。

“好吧，我明白你为什么叫它‘度假点’了。”在看到景观后，他赞同道。他不知道自己期待中蛮荒之地的住所应该是什么样的——也许是个洞穴结构？——但迎接他的甚至不在他的参照标准之内。Logan立即明白了为什么Scott和Jean会在这里“度假”。

X战警的安全屋坐落在一棵史前巨树上，从中可以俯瞰风景如画的山谷。老实说，这确实是一座坚固的树屋，建得很好。从它的大小来看，也很宽敞。

“我甚至不想知道你是怎么把家具弄上去的，”Logan评论道，“它有家具吗？”他问，侧目看了Scott一眼。

“家具齐全，”Scott肯定道，“两间卧室。”

Logan看向别处。他还没有考虑到睡觉的安排。也许他可以睡在客厅。或者守夜。一整夜。在外面。

“嘿。”Scott说。

在Logan意识到之前，Summers已经伸出手，把他的手掌贴在Logan的前额上。

“你有点发烧，”Scott注意到，“这是血液中毒的影响。让我带走Leech。在下面呆一会儿，让你的自愈因子来解决这个。”

在Scott上去之前，他们作了交换。Scott把食肉猪的侧腹给了Logan，而Logan把仍在昏迷的Leech交给了他。Logan看着Summers开始爬围绕树干建造的螺旋式楼梯。这是判断Leech变种能力有效范围的好方法，但Summers肯定已经有了一些想法，因为他干掉了这只食肉野猪。Logan估计这座树屋至少有80米高。当Summers消失在房子里时，Logan伸出一只爪子。艾德曼合金周围的皮肤立即愈合，这让他知道自己的自愈因子重新起作用了。Logan十分满意，他拿着野猪的侧腹坐下，开始剥皮。

当Scott回来查看Logan时，这只食肉猪正在火上烘烤着。

“金刚狼，顶级大厨。*”Scott面带微笑地说，加入坐在原木上的Logan，它被Logan做成了一个临时板凳。

Logan斜了他一眼：“我是Bobby Flay*的粉丝，”他答道，“人类把烧烤变成了一种艺术形式。”

[注]：Bobby Flay是美国知名厨师，擅长做美式食物，尤其精于烧烤。

惊讶于Logan的评论，Scott笑了，而Logan意识到自己是多么想念这笑声。让Summers降低警惕很不容易，但在他面前Scott似乎很放松。他能从Summers的肢体语言里读出来，能从他的气味中嗅出来——永远清新、永远纯净的独一无二的Scott。这看起来很奇怪，在一次半失败的任务后，而且被困在蛮荒之地中，Summers居然会感到轻松自在。不过，也许远离都市和文明的确有其好处。

“那孩子怎么样？”Logan问道。当Logan把话题转移到任务相关的瞬间，他几乎肉眼可见Summers转变成镭射眼。

还没醒，”Scott回答，“我估计离镇定剂失效还剩一个小时左右。他醒来时，我们中的一个应该在他身边。”他补充，“我不想让他在陌生的环境中崩溃。”

“那么他醒来的时候你应该在那儿。”Logan提议。

Scott若有所思地看着他。“不管你是否承认，”他慢慢地说，“实际上你和孩子们相处得很不错。”

Logan嘲弄了一声，不愿正视Scott的目光，而把注意力转向烤野猪。

“这就是为什么我知道你会回来。”Scott轻声道，他也看着火焰。

被Scott的话刺痛，Logan能感觉到脖子后面的汗毛如针扎。Summers是在间接地处理他们的交易，这引发了他的“或战或逃”反应。他忍住了这个反应。

“你关心孩子们，”Scott继续说，“关心学校。不管我们之间在个人层面上发生了什么，你已经相信了教授的梦想。你是一名真正的X战警。”

Logan感到他的脸因为尴尬而发烫。他不敢相信Summers会如此直白。他们从没谈过这种事。他不愿意回答这个问题，而是转移话题：“万磁王和他的手下们怎么样了？你认为他们能在爆炸里活下来吗？”

Scott呼出一口气，Logan能感受到他们之间的紧张气氛消失了。“很难说，”他最后说道，“他们没有跟着我们通过传送门，很难想象他们要怎么及时逃出那建筑。”

“他们说不定已经做到了，”Logan反驳道。“和我们一起穿过传送门。”他解释：“那台机器已经不稳定了。如果他们跟着我们，并不一定意味着他们会和我们落在同一个地点。蛮荒之地是个大地方。”

Summers点点头，对这个想法进行了一番思考。

“万磁王知道X战警的安全屋吗？”Logan问道。

“我不确定，”Scott坦白，“他可能怀疑我们在这里有一个，但鉴于在万磁王建立他的总部之后我们才建好，他可能不知道安全屋在哪。但我知道兄弟会旧总部的位置。”

“是吗？为什么？”

“教授和万磁王一起建的，作为变种人的避风港。”

当他理解Scott话里的含义时，他们陷入了沉默。

“Charles和万磁王的关系真的很复杂，”Logan最终说道，“朋友，竞争对手，敌人。”

“很复杂。”Scott表示同意，两人都不愿承认他们间的关系与Charles和万磁王的复杂过往有着同样的色调。

Scott清了清嗓子。“我已经联系了教授。我们在这有个卫星电话，”他解释道，“用来应急。”

“就像外星人刚刚给家里打电话一样？”Logan半笑着说。

“就是这么回事，”Scott回答，“Charles让我们耐心等待。黑鸟明天一早就过来。”

“蛮荒之地的一夜，”Logan思索着，“我去过更糟糕的地方。”

“你甚至可以睡在合适的床上，”Scott说，让Logan怀疑这是否是一句双关语。和往常一样，Summers没有透露任何信息。他站起来：“我最好去看看Leech。”

“嘿，”Logan说，在对方来得及走开前，伸手抓紧Summers的手臂。Scott低头瞥了他一眼。“你是要我把晚饭端上去，还是我们在下面生一出篝火？在这生篝火安全吗？”他又补充道。

“很安全，”Scott向他保证，“我们为什么不让Leech决定在哪里吃饭呢？”

“你要做的第一件事，镭射，就是问清楚那孩子的名字。”

“我会的。”Summers同意。

——*****——

Leech是个货真价实的战士，Logan立即喜欢上了他。这孩子完全不苦恼，不管是对于他可能经历的双重绑架（“你们两个比那个蓝女人和那个老家伙好得多。”Leech说。“看来，这是一种解脱，”Logan回答）；还是对他在Worthington工业遭受的试验（“他们没有伤害我，还给了我很多玩具”）；或是他在不到12小时前被移交给军队的事实（“他们有点可怕。”），而他现在正享用着史前食肉动物，在一片神秘的野蛮土地的篝火前。Logan找不到多少成年人能够从容地面对这一系列事件。这反倒让他想起了Summers在面对各种逆境时那种近乎疯狂的冷静。Scott从不慌张，这是Logan欣赏对方的一个特质，虽然他可能永远不会承认，至少不会对镭射眼承认。

原来Leech的真名是Jimmy，Jimmy只花一瞬间就喜欢上了镭射眼。Logan可以看出来。也许是因为Scott身上有某种让孩子们放松的东西。考虑到Summers已经和孩子们一起工作了这么长时间，这并不奇怪——实际上，他自己就是个孩子。Logan从Hank和暴风那里听说过Scott在成长过程中社交能力有多差的故事(Summers仍然有这种笨拙社交的阴影，他不喜欢纯粹的社交聚会，但话又说回来，Logan也不喜欢)，但当他接受了X战警外勤小队长的职务后，他天生的领导能力就显现出来了。现在的Summers是专业、能力和信心的化身——至少在团队、训练和任务方面是这样。他散发出一种让孩子们信任而不是畏惧的权威，Jimmy也不例外。

Jimmy认为，身处这片传说中的蛮荒之地，理应在户外吃晚餐。Logan以为大多数孩子都会害怕黑暗、险恶的树丛和其他奇怪的植物，但Jimmy却睁大眼睛充满好奇。Logan听到两组从树屋走下楼梯的脚步声，知道晚餐得在外面吃。他数着他们的步数，在他的超级感官消失前听到了他们的声音，然后再次失去了能力。

“那么，你要带我去你的学校？”Jimmy问独镭射眼。

“是的。”Scott回答。

“它叫什么？”

“泽维尔天才少年学校。它是以学校的创始人和校长，Charles Xavier教授来命名的。”Scott解释道。

“那他也是变种人吗？”

Scott轻轻笑了。“一个非常强大的变种人，”他说，“但他用他的力量做好事，帮助我们变种人也帮助人类。他相信我们能够和平共处。”

Scott看了一眼Logan，脸上带着一丝微笑，Logan用尽全部的意志力才经受住对方的目光。曾几何时，他还会嘲笑这个理念，当着Scott的面嘲笑，称他们都是一群白日梦想家。但Scott是对的。他已经相信了教授的梦想，如果教授甚至能够聘用一个像他这样任性的混蛋……那么，也许变种人还是有希望的。

Jimmy打了个大大的哈欠，然后迅速尴尬地捂住了嘴。“对不起。”他说。

“不必道歉，”Scott向他保证，“你一定很累了。还记得你醒来的那个房间吗？那是你的。”

“那你们俩呢？”Jimmy问。

Scott又看了一眼Logan，然后说：“别为我们担心。我们会想办法的。”

Jimmy看上去还是有点犹豫，他站起来伸了个懒腰。“谢谢你的晚饭，Logan先生，”他说，“你的烧烤技术真烂。”

“Bobby Flay会很骄傲的。”Scott忍不住取笑道。

Logan咽下一声咆哮，淹没在这些恭维话里。“别客气，孩子，”他回答。“叫Logan就好。”

“Logan，”Jimmy笑着重复了一遍。这个名字很自然地脱口而出。

“需要和你一起上去吗？”在Jimmy朝通往树屋的旋转楼梯走去时，Scott问道。

“不用了，我很好，”Jimmy回答，“你告诉了我所有东西的位置。”

“好吧，”Scott说，“我们一会儿后就上楼去找你。”

当Logan确定Jimmy已经远离了他的听力范围时，他说：“我应该呆在这里。守夜。”

Scott似乎被逗乐了。Logan可以从他微微上翘的嘴唇看出来。“你不需要做这个，”他说，“事实上，你不应该呆在这里。”他澄清道。“晚些时候下面就不安全了。在蛮荒之地，地势较高的地方总是最安全的。”

Logan没有回应。过了片刻，Scott又开口了。

“如果你觉得和我睡同一张床不太合适，我们可以抛硬币来决定谁睡在外面，”他提议，“在客厅里。”

“你在那儿有沙发吗？”Logan半开玩笑地说。

“是的。”Scott面无表情地回答。

“你知道，Summers，”Logan说，也站了起来。“我确实有些自制力。我们要共用一张床并不意味着我要操你。”

“我还以为你已经失去了兴趣，”Scott说，在Logan看来太过不假思索。

Logan低头看着这年轻人，他不禁感激那温暖的火光，让Scott刀削斧凿般的脸在光线下更加轮廓分明。他早就意识到，他永远不会对Scott失去兴趣。不管对方是否愿意，他永远是镭射眼的后盾。

“我只是充满了惊喜。”他喊道，用一种略带淫荡但又充满挑战的语气。

Scott静静地看着Logan，表情仍然严肃。“是的，没错。”终于，他说，几乎是自言自语。

——*****——

尽管Logan言辞挑衅，但他还是需要鼓起相当大的勇气，才能走进Scott休息的卧室，两间卧室中较大的那一间。他在树屋周围来回踱步，欣赏着沿房屋蜿蜒的回廊。他多想要一支雪茄啊。在再次面对镭射眼之前，抽烟能让他平静下来。

Logan推开卧室的门时，Scott已经躺在床上了。他双手抱胸仰躺着，只占了半张床。另一半显然是给他的。在这片刻，Logan想要走出门离开。突然间，勇敢地在蛮荒之地的户外呆一夜似乎也不是那么可怕了，如果是和与Scott Summers同床共枕相比的话。卧室里还有一张竹榻，但这想法只持续了一瞬间。相反，他迈步走向床边，一边拉开他制服的拉链。他轻松地脱下黑色皮革制服，在这个过程中踢掉了靴子，拉开被子，只穿着四角裤滑进了被窝。

Logan爬上床时，Summers没有动，甚至没有看往对方的方向。他仍然戴着眼罩，尽管那熟悉的红光并没有亮起。Jimmy的房间就在旁边，那男孩的距离近到足以使他们失去能力。Summers并不需要他的面罩，但Logan知道他会戴上它以防万一。Summers就是这样地准备充分。至于Logan，在他接近树屋的时候，就已经感受到了艾德曼合金骨骼的沉重。失去能力让他觉得自己像个老头，也使他行动起来如同老人。Summers当然不老，和Logan相比，他简直就是个孩子，但他能像个老手一样处理整个关于失去能力的问题。这让Logan很想知道，Summers过去是否失去过，或者是否时常失去能力。Summers仍能让他惊讶，而他在他们的不幸遭遇中表现出的成熟和专业精神，只会更加突显他的领导能力。但最让Logan惊讶的是那个完全出乎意料的烟火之吻。他想象自己仍能感受到Summers将嘴唇压在自己唇瓣上的压力，以及舌头与自己舌头的纠缠滑动。他那时候以为他们在篝火边的谈话已经结束了，特别是当Summers也站起来的时候。但Scott穿过了他们的小营地，在Logan意识到发生了什么之前，这名童子军拉低他的头，给了他一个吻。Logan全身心接受，沉醉于那一刻的触动与激情之中。

“你为什么那么做?？”他高声问。

“那个吻吗？”Scott回答。在Logan的沉默中，他简单地继续： “我只是想要那样。”

“你会操坏别人的脑子的，镭射。”Logan喃喃自语道，“顺其自然不像是你会做的事。”他补充道。

“谁说那是顺其自然了？”

Logan几乎对自己笑了，他已经半预料到了这个答案。有关Summers的一切都是精心策划好的。甚至连一个吻都是策略性的。他能感觉到Scott挪到他身边侧躺着，面对着Logan。

“在你终止交易的那天晚上，我想了很多。”Scott开口，Logan在这个夜晚第二次感到愤怒。“我认为……我认为我可能弄错了一些事。”

尽管Logan惊讶于，Summers竟然承认自己出错，但一想到Scott将要正确解释那个场景，他就感到难以忍受的紧张。也许就让Scott误会反而会更好些。

“我本以为是嫉妒激怒了你，”Scott缓缓说出口，“准确地说，我仍认为有些许嫉妒存在。”他补充，忍不住加入戏弄的语调。

Logan任其讲述，眉头皱了起来，期待着Summers的下一句话。

“但后来我想，‘如果是别的什么呢？’那么会是什么？”

Scott停顿了一下，Logan感到他的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动。他无法记起上次他感到如此脆弱、如此暴露是什么时候了。与Summers接下来要说的话相比，蛮荒之地远没有那么可怕。

“很明显，这项交易不能再让你满意了。”Scott试探着说。“但这意味着一定有什么发生了改变。当然，Warren介入了，但即使他在身边也不会改变我们之间的关系，不会改变交易本身。至少在一开始不是。一定是别的什么事发生了。”

又一个停顿。Logan太过紧张，他几乎准备好了从床上跳下来，他的或战或逃反应即将接管一切。他想知道Summers是否能透过那深色的镜片看出他的紧张情绪。他想知道Summers是否真的能看穿些什么。

“我问自己，‘Logan能有什么不满意的？’”Scott继续说。“不可能是性爱。我的意思是，我们从没在那方面有所抱怨。”

Logan听出Summers语气中的诙谐，他的紧张情绪稍有缓和。这是真的。他们俩谁也没有抱怨过性爱。

“也不是任务的原因，”Scott继续说，“如果既不是因为性爱，也不是因为任务，那就只能是因为交易本身了。”

Logan的紧张情绪满格复返。Summers离真相很近了。

“交易怎么了？”Scott若有所思地说，他的声音降低，仿佛自言自语，但他的嗓音在Logan听来如水晶般悦耳。“如果不是因为厌倦……”Scott的声音越来越小，不需要镭射光芒Logan也能感受到来自镭射眼的强烈凝视。

“一开始，这似乎是不可思议的。”Scott小心翼翼地说。“但后来我想，‘如果Logan想要的更多了呢？’”

Logan缓慢地长呼一口气，他没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。是的。Scott说出来了，在自己没有给予过一分一毫帮助的情况下，他把一切都解决了。Summers言语中的暗示横亘在他们之间。Scott在等待。这取决于Logan是承认还是否定。没有回头，Logan回答：

“你能给我更多吗？”

这次轮到Scott吸气了，声音短促而尖锐。Logan意识到，对方没有期待他会回答这个问题，或者任何一种形式的回答，更不用说承认它了。和他不同，Scott没有直接回答。沉默在他们之间蔓延，但奇怪的是，Logan不再感受到紧张，那种在他听Scott把事情理清时的紧张。他艰难地控制着自己的情绪，以此避免透露Summers对他的影响究竟有多大。现在一切都表露无遗，他认为自己已经没有什么必要等待Summers的回应了。他的回应固然很重要，但Logan在这次糟糕的任务中身心俱疲，进入蛮荒之地的波折和Jimmy对他的影响让他麻木。不管Scott说了什么，他可以以后再处理。

“我不知道，”过了好一会儿Scott才说，“在……Jean……之后。”他吞咽了一下，以掩饰说出她名字的困难，但Logan一眼就看穿了。“我不知道我现在还能给你多少。”

Logan没有回应。他不能回应。这个回答很诚恳，他不得不相信Scott。他感到床往下陷了陷，Scott挪近了。透过眼角余光，他看见Summers仍在他身侧。他如旁观者一般，看见Scott伸手抚上自己的胸膛。

“你离开的那一周，”Scott低声说，“我很想你。这说明了些什么，不是吗？”

Logan的呼吸不再平静。他能感受到Scott的手掌在他心上的重量，那触碰像火焰般点燃了他。Summers刚刚承认想念他。确实有些事情发生了，不是吗？

“我猜是吧。”他喃喃地说。他真正想说的是：‘我也想你。’因为事实就是，在离开的那些天里，无论他闹了多少事，喝了多少酒，操过多少人，在每一天快要结束的时候，他所能想到的一切就只有Summers。

Scott挪得更近了，最后跨坐在Logan的腰上。他俯下身，另一只手撑在Logan脸旁。“当我们回到Westchester后，我们应该……”他停顿了一下。

他们俩都知道Scott正要说出“谈谈”这个词，但这个想法在两人听来都很荒谬。他们都不是那种体贴他人或乐于分享的人。这恰恰是当初交易中断的原因。

相反，Scott摇了摇头，仿佛在清空杂念。“我们会有办法的，”他说，语气里带终止的意味。“Logan？我现在要吻你了。”

Logan有片刻想知道，为什么Scott要费心告诉自己他的意图。那孩子真以为Logan会拒绝他吗？真以为Logan需要预先得到某种警示?

“你没必要发个声明。”他有点讥讽同时又带着揶揄说。

Summers回以一个微笑。当他弯下腰时，Logan伸出手来，他宽大的手臂滑过Scott的后背，把他固定住。这一吻既不纯洁也不挑逗。Summers尝起来很甜，甜过几个月前他们的第一个吻，这感觉很好。这是多么多么美妙。Logan把腰胯往上顶，非常满意地听见Scott在他嘴里呻吟出声。

“现在？”Scott问，暂时中断了他们的吻。

“是你先开始的。”Logan回击。

“是你说你有自制力的。”

“当你裸着坐在我身上的时候就没有了。”Logan反驳道。

Scott温柔地笑了，他挪动身体，把Logan的性器从四角内裤里解放出来，把这碍事的东西丢开。“Jimmy就在隔壁。”他提醒Logan，重新爬回到Logan身上。

“那你就得安静点了。”Logan回敬，用手勾住Scott的脖子以索取另一个吻。他仍然难以置信于他被允许亲吻Summers这件事。接吻是被允许的。这对他来说是一个巨大的飞跃，尽管他不能完全理解其中的含义。他意乱情迷，分心于Summers的勃起，Scott天才般的舌头，他瘦削但强壮的身体，以及他在自己身上的移动。朦胧间，他意识到交易已经结束了，今晚他没有资格发号施令，他完全愿意服从Scott的任何要求。

啊，该死的。他被彻底打败了。

门打开的嘎吱声和一个害羞而尴尬的嗓音阻止了事情继续进行。

“Summers先生？”

“Jimmy？”Scott说，马上警觉起来。“怎么了？”他坐起身，和Logan一起倚靠在床头板上。

“我听到外面有声音。”

Scott正要回答，但Logan把手放在他的胳膊上阻止了他。“我去看看。”他告诉对方。

“蛮荒之地上有很多奇怪的声音，”Scott非常小声地向他说，以避免Jimmy听到。

“所以我应该去看看，”Logan回答。“为了让那孩子安心。”

在照进房间的月光下，Logan能看见Scott的表情。它柔软又温情，Logan的心被突然出现在他们面前的种种可能性塞得满满当当。他从未像此刻一样，如此确信一切都会好起来。没有顾及身边还有一位观众，他冲动地向前倾了倾身子，在Scott的唇上温柔地吻了一下。

“在这等着。”他命令道。

“现在看看是谁在下命令。”Scott回答，语气里只有诙谐。

Logan开始穿上他丢远的制服，他没有转身，但他知道Summers也在做同样的事情。Leech仍然站在门口，Logan在经过那孩子身边时拍了拍他的头。

“和镭射眼呆在一起。”他告诉他。

Jimmy点了点头。

不需要超级感官，Logan踏上阳台的瞬间就明白了有什么事情不对劲。只有军人才会发出的有节奏的脚步声告诉他，他们正沿着旋转楼梯向上走。有人设法找到了他们，但没有时间弄清楚是谁了。他冲回房间，看见镭射眼和Leech正走出卧室。

“我们有客人了。”他通知他们，“我猜你的树屋会有某种秘密出口？”

“这边走。”Scott说着，抓住Jimmy的手。当他意识到Logan没有跟随他们时，他停住脚步。“Logan！”他厉声喊道。

“把那孩子带走，镭射眼。”Logan严肃地说。“我给你们争取时间。他们人太多了。”

“Logan——”Scott开始抗议，但对方打断了他。

“我会找到你的，Scott。”他说。“我总能够找到你的。”

Chp 4 Fin.


	5. 野性金刚狼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：惊喜！我敢打赌你们都以为这篇文已经坑了。并没有哦，但也不要期望太高。终点就在眼前，不过我还没走到那一步。敬请期待！
> 
> 译者注释：作者的这一章卡了3年才写完，令人感动！！

Scott站在平台上俯瞰下面的实验室。他看到联邦官员拘捕并带走了那些在变种人身上进行非法实验的科学家。虽然X战警目前无法证明，但他们知道这个基地之前曾是X武器计划中的民用设施。自从Stryker死后，X武器失去了很多政府黑色行动高层的支持。从Worthington工业带回Leech本应是这个萎靡不振的项目急需的推动力，但由于Leech被X战警带走，政府正式取消了这个项目。但Stryker麾下的追随者们十分忠心，他们转向私营企业来继续从事先前的工作。X战警今天发现的基地是Sublime制药公司资助的。想到制药业巨头John Sublime以及他对引入新一代超级人类——他称之为U-man*——的病态痴迷，还与X武器残存的爪牙结盟，Scott不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。尤其是，这两个团队有着共同的目标，并且为了从变种人那里得到他们想要的东西，对使用残忍可怕的酷刑和实验方法同样地毫无芥蒂。这是最糟糕的一类变种人剥削，教授和X战警反对与之相关的一切。

[注]：U-man，John Sublime手下靠移植变种人器官获得能力的普通人类。

这个世界比以往任何时候都充满更多的不确定——更多的恐惧——围绕着变种人及他们与智人的关系。一个月前，Worthington工业公布了他们所谓的治疗方案。尽管发放治疗药物的诊所周围已经排起了长队，但还是出现了预期中的骚乱和抗议。万磁王和兄弟会对位于旧金山的Worthington工业首席实验室发动了一次盛大的攻击。这是迄今为止X战警遭受过的最大挑战——也是Scott作为X战警作战小队队长经受的最大挑战。尽管双方都有伤亡，但X战警胜出。野兽和魔形女被一种武器化的疫苗击中，两人都立即失去了变种能力。与万磁王和兄弟会的对抗有力地提醒着他们，双方之前发生过冲突，尽管是在更隐蔽的环境中，在科罗拉多的地下军事基地追寻Leech。Scott现在知道，万磁王、魔形女和剑齿虎从摧毁蛮荒之地入口的那场爆炸中幸存了下来。他不知道他们是怎么做到的，但他也不感到惊讶。

想起那次预料之外的远行，他的思绪模糊起来。金刚狼在蛮荒之地与他分离已经快两个月了。为了让Scott和Leech逃脱，Logan牺牲了自己。这招奏效了，但现在Scott惊异于它的代价。从那天晚上起，他动用了X战警的所有资源并尽他可能寻求帮助，竭尽全力地寻找金刚狼的下落。但没有任何办法能追寻到他们失踪的队友 (脑波增幅器没有他的信号)，而追踪他们到蛮荒之地的军队也已无影无踪(野兽在Leech脖子底部发现了一个定位器，这就是为何他们能在第一时间追上)。Scott对美国政府持谨慎态度，即使X战警现在正与他们合作——事实上，他们被要求协助终止非法变种人实验——他也知道美国军方有着强大的力量，如果必要，他们可以监禁并剥削变种人。总有需要解决的另一个Stryker，另一个Trask，或者另一个Lang。

“镭射眼。”

暴风女急切的声音从通讯系统传来。

“说。”Scott答。

“你得过来地下二层，”Orara对他说，“我们这里出了点状况。”

“来了。”他简略地答道，离开了实验室平台。

——*****——

暴风女并没有描述是什么“状况”，但当Scott进入位于地下的监狱兼实验室时，他立刻明白发生了什么。外面的走廊上有两排士兵蓄势待发，他们的全自动武器指向实验室大门。Scott冷静地走在他们中间，手指扣在眼罩开关上，喊叫和枪声从里面传来。他推开一扇门，僵住了。

在宽敞房间正中央的是Logan，尽管对方几乎难以辨认。他赤裸着上身，穿着一条破旧不堪的牛仔裤。他的头上戴着一顶很重的头盔，上面插着各种各样的电线。Logan的爪子伸出，根据他脚边死去的三名士兵判断，军方愚蠢地试图把他拿下。他处于野蛮状态，Scott意识到，他认不出房间里他的队友。暴风女离他最近，右边是冰人，夜行者在她左边。

“退后。”Scott立刻命令道。

“镭射眼？”暴风女说，迟疑地回头看了一眼。

“退后。”Scott重复道，大步向前走去。

夜行者和冰人都后退了一步，Bobby没有掩饰看到他是多么地如释重负。Scott扫视着房间里的士兵，寻找他们的指挥官。

“队长，”他认出了那名军官，“让你的人慢慢离开房间。”

“先生。”那人马上回答，但Scott打断了他。

“这是我们的问题，”Scott说，“我们会处理的。”

队长看起来想要抗议，但金刚狼的一声咆哮和他手下尸体的景象让他改变了主意。

“你们听见他的话了，”他高声说。“每个人都出去。走慢点。”

包围金刚狼的部队撤退了，他们的武器仍然指向Logan直到离开房间。Scott知道他们只是在外面集合。

“计划是什么，镭射眼？”Scott走上前来时，Bobby有点紧张地问道。

“我们要让Logan冷静下来，然后带他回家。”Scott回答。

“那我们该怎么做？”Kurt问。

“我们要让这个环境尽可能地没有威胁性，” Scott说，“这意味着你们三个也要离开。”

“镭射眼。”暴风女说，语气里的警告很明显。

Scott转身看着她，“我会没事的。”他说，声音里透着权威。

暴风女凝视着他好一会儿，最终点了点头。她转身朝出口走去，Bobby跟在她后面。

“我希望你知道你在做什么，朋友。”Kurt轻声对他说。

“我也希望。”Scott说。

Kurt轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀，然后也走向出口。

Scott和Logan单独在一起时，他把注意力集中在对方身上。除非这是他的想象，Logan似乎没有之前那么紧张了，尽管他的爪子还露在外面。不过，他以一个不那么具有攻击性的姿势站着，胳膊放松地垂在身体两侧。

Scott知道自己是在冒险，但他还是迈步朝对方走去。他脱下手套，沿着前臂拉开拉链，把皮革袖口推后。他还拉开衣领，把拉链拉下到露出一半胸膛。他期望，即使在凶残野性的状态，Logan也能辨别出他的气味并认识到他没有威胁；至少，希望他能意识到他不是敌人。

对方把头转向右边，专注地望着他。Scott继续朝前慢慢走去。当他距Logan一臂远时，他伸出右臂，手心朝上，几乎像是献祭。Logan没有动，但也没有攻击，Scott认为这是一个积极的信号。

度过仿佛无止尽的一刻后，Logan向前走了一步，弯下身嗅了嗅Scott的手掌。他一定是认出或喜欢上了这个气味，因为他向上直嗅到Scott的胳膊。在Scott意识到之前，Logan已经侵入了他的私人空间，并以一种类似于宣告所有权的方式嗅探着他的胸膛。当Scott感觉到一条舌头亲热地舔舐着他的脖子时，他叹了口气，一边轻拍Logan的后背一边自言自语道：“这就是为什么所有人都得离开。”因为如果团队看到一只野性的金刚狼在舔他的脖子，他不知道该如何解释。

现在，Logan收起了他的爪子，表现得像一只巨型小狗。所有的紧张感都从对方身上消失了，他期待地看着Scott，脸上的表情十分放松。这给了Scott一个机会来检查Logan戴着的那副怪异的头盔。如他所见，Logan头部两侧的夹子直接扎进了他的头骨。夹子阻止了自愈因子生效，血从伤口渗出。他想知道这个头盔是否就是屏蔽脑波增幅器的装置。这有可能，不过也可能是这个房间本身。他第一次彻底地扫视这个房间。它不像是一个实验室，而是一个专门的囚犯关押室，毫无疑问是用来关押金刚狼的。

“让我看看能不能帮你摘下这个。”Scott轻声说。

他伸手搂住Logan的腰，把对方领到最近的工作台，那里有几张凳子。Logan让他牵着自己，在Scott轻拍其中一张凳子时顺从地坐下。他的视线从未离开Scott。

Scott更仔细地检查了头盔的夹子。它们简单粗暴，他真正需要做的只是把螺栓拧开，然后把钻进Logan头骨的螺钉取出来。

“听着，”Scott说，他觉得有必要向Logan解释他接下来的行为，尽管对方听不懂。“我要把这些夹子拧下来，这可能会疼。别刺我。”

Logan严肃地回望着他，有那么一会儿，Scott以为Logan能明白他在说什么。

“好吧，”他说，“我们开始。”

Scott开始移动第一个夹子的螺栓，它发出可怕的声响。Logan惊讶地抽搐，但随后就停住，尽管鲜血开始沿他的脸颊流下。螺栓松开后，Scott迅速将螺钉从Logan的头骨中滑出。不出所料，Scott惊喜地看着Logan的自愈因子即刻开始起作用，封住了伤口并止住血流。他松开Logan头部左侧的夹子，这次对方准备好了，他保持不动，直到第二颗螺丝被卸下。没有了夹子的固定，Scott双手捧起金属头盔将它提起。头盔沉重并且契合很深，起初Scott没能把它卸下，但是在持续的力量作用下它终于被取下了。Scott厌恶地把它放在工作台上。

“好多了。”Scott说，用手指梳理着Logan被汗水浸湿的头发。他捡起遗留在工作台上的一块抹布，用它擦去Logan脸上的血迹。看着对方，他是多么地欣慰，要不是考虑到这是非常不得体的行为，尤其是在Logan目前的精神状态下，他一定会当场吻住他。当Logan看起来更像他自己时，Scott打开了自己的耳机。

“暴风？”

“是的，镭射眼？”

暴风女立马回复了，Scott能听出她声音里的忧虑。他毫不怀疑她一直在等他联系她。

“这里一切都很好，”Scott向她保证，“我要把Logan带出来，但我需要清空走廊里的所有军事人员。让所有人都离开。”

“联邦调查局想知道Logan是谁。”暴风女告诉他。

“告诉他们他是我们的人，我们要带他回家。”

——*****——

Scott从房间里找到了一件被遗弃的实验服，把它递给Logan。对方在衣服面前畏缩了一下，用责备的目光看着Scott。

“只是暂时的，”Scott告诉他，“只要到我们上了黑鸟就行。我们可不希望你吓到本地居民。”

Logan不愿意穿上实验服，不过他勉强允许Scott把它披在他肩上。Scott把自己的制服拉链拉好，重新戴上手套。他再次确认走廊已经被清空且他们能毫无阻拦地进入黑鸟，然后他拉起Logan的手，领着对方走出去。Scott之前从未与野蛮状态下的金刚狼打过交道，但常识告诉他，亲近的距离和他的气味能让Logan保持冷静。Logan天生感官敏锐，这是Scott唯一能依靠的东西，因为Logan目前无法用语言交流。触摸和气味意味着要把Logan留在身边。字面意义上的。

他们畅通无阻地走向黑鸟，当视野中出现那架喷气式飞机时，Logan突然停住，把Scott拉了回来。Scott瞥了一眼他的同伴，对方脸上的表情绝对是不高兴。

“我猜你认出黑鸟了。”Scott说。他扫视了一下喷气机和尾部敞开的舱门。没有人等在舱口迎接他们(他知道队员们早就进去了)，但这并不意味着没有人在看着他们。Scott不在乎。他仍握着Logan的手，走向对方并把另一只手放在Logan的腰上。他们现在站得很近，虽然Logan无法理解他在说什么，但Scott认为自己的声音能使对方安心。

“我知道你讨厌坐飞机，”他安抚地说，“但这是回家最快的方法。我真的很想把你带回家。”

Scott强调了最后一个词，希望Logan能想起些什么。他在对方眼里寻找着某种赞同或理解。

“好吗？”

他点了下头，令他既惊讶又满意的是，Logan也点了点头。

“我们走吧。”

Scott把手从Logan腰上放下，温柔地引着对方走向黑鸟。Logan殷切地跟在后面。

喷气机里的大部分队员都坐在他们平时的位置上，除了暴风女占据了驾驶员的座位（一般属于Scott），而夜行者坐在副驾驶处（一般属于暴风女）。小淘气一定是从Bobby和其他人那里听说了找到Logan的事（暴风女联系镭射眼时她正与钢力士和天使在基地的另一处），当Scott和Logan进入飞机时她立刻从座位上跳了起来，冲下飞机去迎接他们，脸上是灿烂的笑容。

Scott本能地拦住了她，把自己挡在她和金刚狼之间。与此同时，他听见Logan爪子拔出时的轻微咔嚓声。小淘气看见艾德曼合金刀片时颤抖了一下，她不确定地从Logan望向Scott。

“没事的，”Scott告诉她，回答了小淘气没有问出口的问题，“Logan不太算是他自己。当他这样的时候最好别给他惊喜，不过我相信他认出你的气味后就不会伤害你了。”

值得庆幸，Marie没有指出或质疑为什么Logan这么轻易就辨别出并接受了Scott的气味。她看上去若有所思，但并不担忧。

“让我太靠近他也并不安全，”她说，后退了一步。“不过我很高兴你找到了他。他怎么了？”  
“我们回学校再弄明白。”Scott回答。

Marie点头表示同意，在回座位前最后看了Logan一眼。她在Bobby身边坐下，Bobby低声对她说了些什么。

“后面一切还好吗？”暴风女的声音从通讯系统传来。

“我们很好，”Scott回答，“给我一分钟让Logan坐好。”

暴风女举起手表示确认，后舱门开始关闭。

Scott选择了黑鸟正后方的座位。他指向那排座椅，Logan靠窗坐下，看上去仍然很不高兴。在坐上自己的座位之前，Scott从飞机后方的一格储物柜里掏出了一件备用X战警黑色夹克。这是他的。他把它递给Logan，Logan乐滋滋地脱下白色实验服并把它扔在地板上。(当然，Scott把它捡了起来并叠整齐。)穿上夹克后，Logan顺从地看着Scott给他系好安全带，然后把自己也固定好。Scott再次激活了他的耳机，马上与暴风女联系。

“我们坐好了。”他说。

“好的。”暴风女回答。她早已完成了飞行前的检查，Scott听见他的宝贝飞机苏醒时平滑的引擎声。

起飞很平稳，但Scott注意到Logan紧紧地握住座椅扶手。他把手掌覆在Logan的右手上，并在整个飞行期间都保持这个姿势。

——*****——

地下机库全是迎接的人。尽管Logan回来的消息已经在学校里传开了，Scott还是成功地在没有撞见任何人的情况下，悄悄把Logan带回了主宅。他把Logan带回了他自己的房间(不出所料，门没锁)。Scott走进房间时才意识到，这是他第一次看见Logan的房间是什么样子，它看起来就像Logan才刚刚搬进来一样。房间里几乎是空的，只有一张床、一个床头柜、一张书桌和几个打开的箱子。

“我该帮你雇个室内装潢师吗？”Scott干巴巴地问，完全不在乎Logan是否能欣赏他的幽默感。

对方站在他身边，看上去和Scott一样对这个房间无动于衷。Scott看着Logan考察这个房间。他似乎没有认出它属于自己，又扫视了一遍后，Logan走了出去。

“等等。”Scott慌张地说，马上跟着对方走出了门。

Logan正迈着坚定的步伐，沿着走廊朝他们来时的方向走去。Scott小跑着赶上他。

“等等。”他又说了一遍。

正当他要抓住Logan的胳膊时，对方突然停住了，看向自己右方。这时Scott意识到他们正站在他的房间前。在他来得及说些什么之前，Logan已经伸出爪子把门把手砍了下来。Scott目瞪口呆地看着Logan走进他的房间，寻找属于自己的一切。他跟着Logan走进去，发出一声微弱的叹息。Logan正站在床脚边，看起来若有所思。接着他转过身，大步朝Scott走去。Scott再次对Logan脸上严肃的表情感到惊慌，他发现自己正朝后退。几步之后，Scott的背撞上了卧室墙面；Logan的身体紧贴着他，而对方在用鼻子蹭他的脖子。

“该死的，”Scott说，他没有把Logan推开，也没有做任何会鼓励他的事。 “当然，这就是你对这个房间的记忆。”

伸手去够那扇损坏了的门是个难题，但Scott最终成功做到了，他关上了门并用一张矮桌子顶住它，以防门突然打开。他在心里做了个备注，等会一定要用什么东西堵住那个缺了的门把手，毕竟对他们来说隐私即将变得非常重要。Logan仍在试着把他按在墙上，Scott能感觉到对方坚硬的勃起正顶着他。虽然Scott不太确定自己对与野蛮的金刚狼做爱是什么感受(他内心的某个部分正暗自兴奋，但另一部分又对Logan的这种智慧感到惊奇)，但他的首要任务是把Logan带去淋浴。他都臭了。

当他终于成功把门关紧后，Scott试着轻轻把Logan推开，这举动显然让Logan非常失望。

“浴室，”他对Logan严厉地说，“要是你闻起来还是这个味道，那我们什么也不会做。”

Logan显然无法理解，于是Scott再次伸手拉住他的手，把对方带到卫生间。Logan一踏上闪闪发光的白瓷地砖便马上僵住，他脸上的表情显然是在说：不。

“你会的。”Scott高声说，以回应沉默的拒绝。“你会的。”他重复道，拖动Logan的手，对方极不情愿地走到浴室中央。Scott随手把门关上，开始脱下自己的制服，这绝对激起了Logan的兴趣。“真是个一根筋。”他嘲弄地自言自语，同时Logan把自己那条破烂牛仔裤的剩余布料扯了下来，又伸手去触碰Scott。

Scott并没有阻止他。他哄着Logan进了淋浴。当Logan轻蹭他的后背时，他把眼罩换成了一副护目镜，把眼罩放在桌上然后关上了淋浴间的玻璃门。

事实证明，清洗金刚狼是一项全新的学习体会。Logan没怎么参与这个过程。他显然还记得接吻是什么，以及前戏的概念。这意味着他在尽全力分散Scott的注意力，尽管如此，Scott还是坚持了下来。洗澡花费的时间比预想的长，但Scott终于把他们俩都弄干净了。他知道在什么时刻他该屈服于Logan的求欢。终于冲洗干净，水流顺着Logan的背往下淌，他又一次把Scott按在浴室的瓷砖上，棕色的眼睛里闪着温暖的光芒。Scott挫败地叹了口气，伸手去触摸Logan渗着前液的性器，它正紧压着自己的大腿。

“这大概是个糟糕的主意。”他喃喃自语道，但当Logan以一个灼热的吻捕获他的嘴唇时，所有的思考都消失在脑海。

Chp 5 Fin.


	6. 仍待佳期

第二天早上Scott醒来时，一只胳膊环着他的胸膛，一具温暖的身体紧贴着他。他意识到，尽管交易已经进行了几个月，这还是第一次他醒来时有Logan在身边。这很好，他想道，能有某个人和自己一起醒来，尽管此时Logan几乎不是他自己。似乎是为了证明他的观点，胸前的手臂收紧了，把他拉得更近，Logan开始舔吻他的脖子。这似乎就是金刚狼向他问候“早上好”的方式。

“你也早上好。”Scott咕哝着，转过身面向Logan。

透过红石英的遮挡，他看见Logan看上去十分满足，甚至是安宁的。比欲伸钢爪、满脸严肃的金刚狼更令人紧张的，是这头毫无防备、全身敞开的金刚狼。他可能永远都不会知道Logan的年龄究竟是多少，但没有了金刚狼责任的负担，岁月仿佛从未流逝。

“今天想去见见教授吗？”他问，尽管他知道Logan听不懂。

Logan用又一个磨蹭回应他，Scott认为这代表着“好的”。

事实证明让Logan起床再带他到淋浴间是另一个挑战。对方只是太舒服了，在这种状态下不愿动弹，但Scott坚持。他们身上有太多对方的味道，太多性爱的痕迹，不能让Logan不洗澡就去见教授。最终把Logan哄骗进浴室的是更多性爱的承诺，而两人在里面花的时间比Scott预想的长得多。幸好Scott已经把当天的安排都清空了，他让Ororo代课，让Hank负责大部分的行政工作，否则他一定会一反常态地迟到。然而，当Logan和前一天一样把他推到淋浴瓷砖上时，Scott还是无法抱怨。温暖的水从他们滚烫的身体上流过。他能习惯早晨淋浴时的性爱的。

之后，他短暂地离开Logan去对方房间里打包一些他的东西。Scott前一天并没有想到要这样做，Logan也没有给他这个机会。他回来时看见Logan站在床脚，仍然围着Scott缠在他腰上的那条白毛巾。Scott打开新修好的门，Logan那瞬间的抬头凝视让他僵住了。Logan野性状态下的一切都让Scott很不解。这像是和Logan在一起，却又不是和他在一起。就比如看见Logan在他的房间里等待着他，他感到很自然，仿佛Logan就该属于那里，但这样的事哪儿发生过？Scott朝对方走去，努力克制着这些想法，小心地保持着平静的表情和平稳的行动。Logan现在完全依靠自己的直觉行事，Scott明白他情绪或行为的任何变化都会被他捕捉到。

“嘿，”他用一种安抚的语气说道，把Logan的包放在他面前的床上，“我拿来了些你的东西。”

有那么一会儿Logan毫无反应，只是用那双漆黑的眼睛看着Scott。接着他低头看了看背包，似乎认出了它，打开它嗅了嗅里面的空气并开始翻找。Scott突然想到，他或许不得不帮Logan穿衣服。但在Logan拉出一些衣服时，Scott不知怎么的确信Logan知道该怎么做。他在Scott穿衣服时看得十分专心，而现在他似乎在模仿那些动作。Scott让Logan自己穿衣服，而他去把床铺得整整齐齐一丝不苟，同时小心翼翼地分出一道目光留在对方身上。当Scott完成时，Logan也差不多穿好了衣服，他正煞费苦心地缓慢扣着法兰绒衬衫上的纽扣。Scott同情了他一下，把Logan的手放在一边代替他完成工作。Logan没有反对，只是安静地站着，全心全意地看着Scott的脸。Scott没有看Logan的眼睛，但他能感觉到自己在这注视下红了脸。当他扣好最后一个纽扣，Logan的手突然放在他的腰上，把他拉近了。他们现在如此贴近，Scott恰好知道Logan打算做什么。

“天啊，你还真是感情充沛。”他感叹道，但并没有阻止对方弯腰吻他。

——*****——

见教授之前，他们去厨房吃了一顿迟到的早餐。Scott很庆幸孩子们在上课，走廊里没有人，学校也很安静。到目前为止，他成功使Logan了远离学校里更广泛的人群。他不相信Logan真的会伤害谁，但一头野生的金刚狼仍然是不可预测和危险的。Scott想要尽可能地降低风险。

当他们到达时，厨房也是空的，Scott把Logan领到宽敞的厨房中心平台旁的一张椅子上。他决定做些三明治当早餐，因为任何餐具一类的东西都太过凌乱和麻烦，而耐心地教金刚狼如何使用刀叉的想法绝对是一个潜在的灾难。真是一个奇怪的逆转，Scott一边剥下一些冷切肉——意大利香肠、大红肠和火腿(毕竟Logan喜欢吃肉)一边想，他要为三明治大师做一个三明治。

Logan仍然保持着冷静的态度，那双始终警惕的眼睛环视着周围的空间。当一个声音从厨房传来时，他猛地探头到厨房入口，Scott抬起头看到Jubilee僵在了门口。Logan喉咙里发出一声实质般的低吼。

“嗨，Summers先生。”Jubliee不确定地说，她的声音紧绷，眼睛飞快地扫视着这两个人。

“嗨，Jubilee，”Scott说，声音镇定以免惊吓Logan，“现在不是个好时候。也许你能晚点再来？”

Logan的咆哮持续着嗡鸣，但至少音量没有变大。

“好吧。”Jubilee答应了，退出房间时她的目光仍盯着Logan。 

Scott叹了口气，后知后觉地意识到Jubilee可能还没吃早餐，显然她要迟到了。他把盘子和一个相当大的三明治放在Logan面前，接着给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“不管你是不是野狼，有一件事是不变的。”他说，坐在对方旁边。

Logan在Scott说话时短暂地停止了咀嚼，斜了他一眼，但很可能这些话本身并没有引起他的注意。Logan继续吃他的三明治，显然对Scott的烹饪技术表示认可。

“我们要教会你礼貌。”Scott说。他一边喝咖啡，一边看着金刚狼吃东西，期望着教授能帮上忙。

——*****——

他们站在教授的书房外。

教授？Scott在心里说。

进来吧，Scott。教授宽慰的声音在他脑海里回答。我一直在等你。

Scott转动把手，打开书房沉重的大门往里走。当他意识到Logan没有跟随着他时，他停下了脚步。

“Logan？”他问道。

Logan看上去既不害怕也不警惕，只是沉思而已，Scott很少把这个词与金刚狼联系在一起。他想知道Logan是否还记得这间办公室，或者他是否还记得教授。

“Logan。”对方没有回答，于是他重复了一遍。他伸出手，而Logan抓住他的手让Scott领他进去，这让他有点儿吃惊。

教授正在门口，示意他们俩坐在房间正中的皮沙发上。他的穿着一如既往地无可挑剔。

教授的目光落在他们紧握的手上，Scott下意识地慢慢松开了Logan的手。他坐得离Logan很近，两人的腿紧靠在一起。他转而把手放在Logan的膝盖上，它的存在是一种安慰。

“他今天怎么样？”教授问。

“好多了，”Scott答道，“更冷静了。”

“确实。”教授同意，看着Logan观察自己。“你对他做得很好。”

Scott有点儿尴尬，好像Logan是他一直在照顾的某种宠物。他清了清嗓子，问道：“你认为你能帮他吗？”

“我会努力的。”教授回答，移动他的轮椅让自己坐在Logan的正前方。“我不知道这种情况下他的思维是什么样的，”教授继续说，“但我会看看他还记得什么。也许我们能拼凑出他的遭遇，找出如何撤销它的影响。”

教授身体前倾，Scott知道他一定是在向Logan传递鼓励与安宁的想法。Logan没有移开，但他狠狠地盯着教授，而后看向身边的Scott。

Scott不确定这个表情意味着什么。Logan是在寻求某种肯定吗？还是保证？ “没事的，”他发现自己在说，这句话他在前一天里对Logan重复了很多遍，“教授不会伤害你的。你还记得他，对吗？”他轻轻捏了一下Logan的膝盖以强调自己的话。Logan的目光落在他的动作上，然后重新把注意力转回到教授身上。

“Logan，”Charles最终对对方说，“Scott是对的，我不会伤害你的。我是来帮你的。”他等待着，在Logan轻嗅他手腕内侧时抬起双手伸向对方的头。在教授闭上眼睛开始集中注意力时，Logan满意地呆着没动。

Scott沉默地看着他们交流，他的手仍放在Logan的膝盖上。心灵感应只持续了几分钟，但对他来说，时间的流逝明显慢了下来。教授完成后坐回轮椅上，若有所思地看着Logan。Logan也坐下来，他比刚进书房时更放松也更满足了。他似乎突然被Scott牛津衬衫上的纹理吸引住了，开始用手掌抚摸Scott的后背，以一种能充分说明他们之间关系的方式。Scott没有阻止他，但他敏锐地意识到教授正在观看这个小小的炫耀行为。

“你看到什么了？”Scott觉得沉默持续了太久，开口问道。在这时间里，Logan深入到了他的私人空间，几乎要开始磨蹭他。

“不太能解释他遭遇了什么，”教授承认，“Logan的记忆一直是一个难解的迷宫。”他说道，指的是他曾试图解析Logan思想的其他时候。“但在这种状态下，它们与其说是记忆，更像是感觉。感官记忆。” 他换了一种说法。“我能感知到的更多是情感和联想，而不是具体的形象，它们当然没有秩序可言。最近的感官记忆最容易获取，”他停顿了一下，“大部分都和你有关。”他一边说，一边给予了Scott一个他难以面对的尖锐眼神。“这种……”教授又停顿了一下，寻找着合适的措辞，“感情，”他最后说，“Logan对你表现出来的感情十分真诚，而且非常深厚。我甚至可以说，在这种情况下，他把你当作他的伴侣。”

Scott显然被这结论吓了一跳，他的震惊传递到了Logan身上，使得对方也紧张起来。他看着Scott的脸，表情十分戒备。Scott强迫自己微笑，那句熟悉的台词又一次从他嘴里说出。

“没事的。”他说，他是认真的。在这一小段会谈中，他对Logan的了解可能比对方曾经告诉他的一切还要多。他心里的一部分感到内疚，他觉得自己应该知道Logan在这方面的真实感受。这不是说他对自己的感情十分坦诚，不仅仅是对Logan，可能更重要的是对他自己。

Logan接受了Scott的安慰，重新开始爱抚地轻触着对方。当Scott的目光落在面前的咖啡桌上时，他终于后知后觉地意识到，这既是一种占有欲的行为，也代表着深情。现在他是那个被木头纹理吸引住的人了。他深吸了一口气，然后抬头面对坐在桌旁的教授。

“你知道，教授，”他慢慢开口，“我一直认为是Logan身上的动物性让他变得如此……严厉。”

教授点了点头。“现在你知道了，是他这个人做到的。”他补充了Scott的想法。不需要用到心灵感应能力，他也知道Scott打算说什么。

Scott叹了口气。他讨厌保守秘密，尤其是对教授。除此之外，他也不认为自己能在这样一个强大的心灵感应者面前保密，多年来他一直十分感激教授尊重他的隐私。所以，在他意识到之前，他已经开始谈论那个交易，以及事情是如何发展的(如何失去控制的，他对自己说)；当他、Logan和Jimmy被传送到蛮荒之地时发生了什么，以及最终把Logan带回庄园的事件。

教授全程保持着沉默，他的表情没有流露出丝毫的惊讶或对Scott行动的不赞成。在Scott倾诉完毕后，他甚至没有意识到自己放在Logan膝盖上的手现在正在Logan背后，轻柔地摩擦着Logan的肩胛骨，让对方发出低沉的隆隆声。这是金刚狼所能发出的最接近惬意呼噜声的声音，直到这隆隆声成为寂静房间里中唯一的声响。

“好了。”Scott说，试图引起教授的反应。吐露心声不是他常做的事，即使是对他最亲近的人，也许除了Jean。但他总会把一切都告诉Jean。

“这是一个很有启发性的故事，Scott。”Charles最后说道。“我从未质疑过你处理团队动态的方法，但这很……非正统。不过我想，跟Logan有关的任何事都不会写在课本上。”

“那么，你认为那是不对的？”Scott觉得自己的胃在下沉。

“我不是来评判你的，”Charles说，尽管Scott觉得事实就是这样，“我只是想指出，用性爱换取服从从来就不是那么简单。更不要说那是金刚狼了。显然这笔交易只是你们之间权力游戏的延伸，并且赌注明显地提高了。”

“一场权利的游戏？”Scott附和了一遍，仿佛这个概念对他来说是全新的。“你觉得是这个原因吗？权力的斗争？”

“还会是什么呢？”Charles问，但他的语气里的讽刺意味毋庸置疑。

Scott在心里叹了口气，他知道这个动作很容易会被教授捕获。就是在这时，他突然理解了教授的后半句话——“赌注明显地提高了”。教授认为权力之争究竟是关于什么？Scott没准备问出口。答案令人恐惧，而Scott早已有了一个想法，如果他在蛮荒之地与Logan那夭折的对话可以作为参考的话。

“你能帮助他吗？”他用这个问题代替。

“如果你的意思是，我能否恢复他的记忆或把他带出野性状态，那么我不得不说，‘不行’。”教授承认。“我可以试一试，但我不觉得这是最好的办法。”

“那最好的方法是什么？”

“昨天你照顾Logan的时候，我和Hank聊过了。”教授开始说(Scott尽量不把“照顾”理解成任何其他意思)。“他认为我们应该让Logan自己走出这一切，而我也有同样的想法。或许存在一个触发事件带他走出来，但既然我们不知道它是什么，也许让Logan自己走出来会更好些。”

“如果他走不出来呢？”

“Logan不是第一次遭遇这种事了，”Charles解释道，“一头野性的金刚狼——一头能够被控制的金刚狼，这就和听起来一样荒谬——将会对X武器计划有巨大的用处。不，我怀疑他就是这样适应过来的。这也是为什么Hank和我相信有一个触发事件能把他拉出来。”他停顿了一下。“我不知道这需要多长时间，”Charles承认，“也许几天，几周，或者几个月。但我和Hank都相信，他会渡过难关的。”

“在那之前，我们该把他怎么办？”

听到这个问题，Charles笑了。“这个，我应该让你来决定。”他说，“毕竟，你是他的伴侣。”他狡猾地补充道。

Scott试图回应教授的微笑，但他怀疑这个表情更像是个苦脸。Charles Xavier教授能调侃他们中的佼佼者。

“我想我们已经结束了。”Charles说。

Scott意识到这是解散的意思，他站了起来，Logan也自动地跟着他起来。“谢谢你的帮助，教授。”他说，转身离开。

“顺便去看看Hank吧，”Charles看着他们离开的背影建议道，“Logan需要检查一下。”

——*****——

“检查？”Scott在大厦地下又重复了一遍。“你到底在检查什么？Logan又不是病了。而如果他病了，我们就会知道肯定是有什么严重的问题发生了。”

“没错，”Hank同意道。他戴着听诊器，大概是在听Logan强健的心跳。他取下听诊器，满意了。“Logan没有得病。但我想做些血液测试，以确保他的身体里没有不该出现的物质，还得做个核磁共振来看看有没有植入物或外来设备。”他拿出一个带针头的注射器，Logan立刻咆哮起来。

“啊，”Hank说，“看来金刚狼不喜欢打针，我有一个很棒的笑话……”

“……但现在不是时候。”Scott替他说完。

“的确，”Hank赞同，“不是在Logan领悟不到我的机智的时候。给，”他说着把注射器递给Scott，“你或许能做这个。”

Scott在接过针头时忍住了一声叹息。他效率极高地定位了一根静脉，开始抽出足够份量的血液。

“这很不寻常，Logan对你表现得那么冷静又积极。” 在Scott拉开活塞时Hank说。血液顺滑地流入注射器，Logan甚至没有一点畏缩。

“有吗？”Scott说，假装自己十分惊奇。他把注射器递给Hank。“大家都在讨论这个吗？”他严肃地问道。

“所有人都在谈论这个。”Hank干巴巴地回答。

“有什么流行说法？”

“没有一种是你乐意听到的。”Hank站起来取下注射器，把Logan的血样放在支架上。“核磁共振？”他指着核磁共振室说。

“好。”Scott回答。

把Logan在金属通道里安置好后，Scott回到了Hank控制设备的观察室，在野兽旁边坐下。

“你应该提醒Logan，在检查过程中不要移动。”Hank建议。

“他实际上听不明白我说的话，你应该意识到了吧？”Scott提醒他的朋友，尽管他已经伸出手去拿连接到核磁共振室的麦克风。

“是的，但我确定你的声音能安抚他。”Hank回答。“而你从不知道，Scott，”他补充，给了Scott一个尖锐的眼神，“他说不定可以理解你说的话，即使只凭直觉。”

Scott耸了耸肩，但这个想法也在他的脑海里闪过。Logan似乎能从直觉层面理解他。不然，他为什么要一直费心向Logan解释他要做什么呢？他打开了麦克风。

“Logan，”他说，“我们现在要开始扫描了。你会听到一声巨响。别担心，那只是机器在捕捉图像。扫描开始的时候你需要保持静止。别乱动。一切都会好起来的。”他解释完后向Hank点点头，Hank开始扫描。惊人地，Logan没有动。

“检查之后会发生什么？”Hank问道，两人都盯着整个过程。

“我想听听你的意见，”Scott承认，“教授让我自己决定，但我欢迎任何建议。”

“我们可以让他留在这里，”Hank若有所思地说，“不是核磁共振室。”他澄清道。“我们可以把他安置在地下层的一间舒适的房间里，监管着他。我知道这听起来很糟糕，但……”他耸了耸肩， “这是一种能保证Logan和学校都安全的方法。”

“隔离，”Scott翻译，“你认为让他与外界隔绝是最好的办法吗？”

“他是野性的，Scott，”Hank用事实说话，“这一点让他——”

“不可预测，”Scott替他说完。他陷入沉思。他不能否认Hank观点的实际意义。Hank的首要任务是确保学校安全，但这个观点没能得到Scott的认同。一点也不。

“你不同意？”Hank在他们之间的沉默中说道。扫描还在继续，机器正在进行第二轮。

“是的，”Scott最后说，“我认为我们应该与之相反。带他融入集体，而不是孤立他。”他转了转椅子，面向他的朋友。“教授说可能会有一个触发事件把Logan带出他的野蛮状态。既然我们没可能找出那个触发事件是什么，或许我们应该试着为他提供一个我们自己的触发物。如果我们带领Logan重新融入到学校的日常生活中，甚至最终回归队伍，让他被熟悉的地方、熟悉的人、熟悉的事环绕着……” Scott的声音越来越小，“也许这能让他记起自己。”

Hank若有所思地点点头。“这是个有价值的点子。”他赞许，但语气仍有些犹豫。

“告诉我。”Scott命令道。

“仍然存在不可预测因素，”Hank说，“被熟悉的事物包围可能会有所帮助，但反过来说，我们仍不知道是什么能触动他。”

“我想我们能做出有根据的推测，”Scott反驳道，“我们可以尽可能地减少意外。融入集体会是循序渐进的。毕竟学校是个没有威胁的地方，一旦Logan明白了这一点……一旦他在这种环境中感到安全，我真的不认为他会成为一个麻烦。”

Hank略带困惑的表情让Scott很不舒服。

“怎么了？”Hank什么也没说，但Scott直截了当地问。

“你愿意为Logan承担风险吗？”

“我认为这是帮助他的最佳方法。”Scott回答，小心翼翼地回避了这个问题。看到Hank尖锐的眼神，他松口了。“是的，我愿意为Logan承担这个风险。但我真的不认为这是一种冒险，”他补充道。“我有信心——”他结结巴巴，不知道自己想说什么。

“但你相信自己有能力让他保持冷静……”Hank最后说。

“是的，我想我有。”Scott承认道。

“你们俩……多久了？”

Scott呼出一口气。这是真言时刻。他可以否认，提出另一个看似合理的回答，但这有什么意义呢？“几个月吧。” 最后他说。

“令人折服，镭射眼，”Hank回答，声音里流露出明显的钦佩，“没人察觉到一丁点。”

“适可而止。”Scott勉强说道。没有必要对交易的细节进行详细描述。只对教授掏心挖肺一次就够了，非常感谢。

“好吧，”Hank说，从他的队长那得到了暗示，“到目前为止你所做的一切都卓有成效。我相信你知道你和他在做什么，教授显然也相信。说到这个，在他把核磁共振管撕成碎片之前，是时候把他弄出来了。”

Scott抬起头。扫描已经完成了，但他和Hank全神贯注于他们的对话，Logan开始在狭小的空间里焦躁不安。“好主意。”他说。

——*****——

检查完后，Scott正式让Logan住进了他的房间。他和Jean共享的房间很宽敞，宽敞到他能再放进一张额外的单人床来做做样子。但最后他觉得这太麻烦了。人们早就在议论了，现在再说什么也没用了。之后他制定了一个详尽的计划来让Logan重新融入学校生活。考虑到Hank与世隔绝的建议，Scott确保前两周Logan只与他们两个接触。他先与Hank和暴风女开了个小会，把团队的主要职务交给了暴风女，把学校的日常运作管理交给了Hank。双方都承诺让他随时了解最新情况。至于行政文书和任务简报，Scott可以自己做好。他避开了办公室，选择在自己的卧室里工作，但在第二周结束时，他也开始在办公室里呆上一段时间。无论他去哪里，Logan总是陪伴着他，这意味着他们要养成共同的生活习惯，包括晨跑、健身和在游泳池里游泳。Scott是个健身狂，这被证明是非常幸运的，因为Logan需要体育锻炼以防止他变得焦躁不安或无聊。在游泳池里游完40圈后，如果Scott开始工作，Logan会很愿意在他的办公室里懒洋洋地躺着。

在第二周快结束时，Scott做的另一件事是把Marie带回Logan的生活。Logan果然还记得她的气味，几天后，Scott相信Marie能在短时间内单独应对Logan了。到第三周时，Scott重新开始教授一些课程，特别是那些在Marie空闲时间里的课程。到第一个月月底，Scott已经恢复了正常的教学任务。大多数情况下，如果Logan没和Marie在一起，他会和Scott一起上课。让Logan坐在教室后面是一种新奇的体验，他是一个警惕护卫和一个好奇观察者的结合体。孩子们并不害怕他——Logan到达学校后没有造成任何麻烦——但他们知道他的存在，这让他们在座位上坐得更直，就好像Logan会抓住他们传纸条或者开其他孩子们在课堂上会开的小差, 并因某种原因被激怒 (于是，Scott会发现他们)。这并不是说Scott在他的课堂上曾有过任何纪律问题，但有Logan在身边绝对是一种耳目一新的体验。

第二个月开始时，Scott和Logan进行了更进一步的尝试。他成功让Logan安全顺利地融入了学校生活，并开始与Hank共同分担学校的职责。Logan对于Hank在场的反应也很良好，只要Hank不使用针头或者其他医疗器械。Hank推测这是因为Logan的超级感官可以闻到他身体里“野兽”的味道。Hank感到十分欣慰，他仍相信他的X基因只是处于休眠状态，Worthington工业所谓的治疗没有彻底摧毁它。他在那场战斗中失去了变种能力，这让他悲痛欲绝，而他现在正致力于扭转Worthington工业的科学家们所造成的影响。Scott有时担心Hank会让施加在自己身上的测试和实验太过分。这种事以前发生过。从某种程度上说，现在Logan接受Hank的存在有个意料之外的好处。这意味着金刚狼在无意间为Scott看顾着野兽。

既然Logan对学校生活感到舒适又安全，Scott决定，下一步就是把Logan带回X战警，这将比适应日常生活棘手得多。

在第二个月第一周的某个时间，Scott把他们俩带到大宅的地下层，递给Logan一件他自己的制服(气味仍然很重要)。他们穿戴整齐，进入了Scott专门准备的危境室。他们尝试的第一次模拟——Scott能找到的最低难度——是一场彻彻底底的灾难。Logan没有表现出任何还记得危境室的迹象。至少，这个模拟情境天衣无缝，Logan相信它是现实。这意味着一旦出现危险的迹象，Logan的保护本能就会发作，他的第一反应是保护Scott。如果不是Logan造成的屠杀，整个场面本来会非常滑稽。

“好吧，”查看损失时Scott说，“看来我们不得不从一些更简单的方面开始了。”

Scott逻辑严密地考虑了这个问题。Logan觉得需要保护他，因为他不知道Scott能保护好自己。解决办法很简单，他必须向Logan证明他能照顾好自己。第二天，他把Logan带到练习场地。他设置好了一系列不同距离和大小的标靶。

“看着。”他对Logan说。

第一个靶子是一个25米远的常规靶心。Scott把手指放在眼罩的调节器上，把它炸成碎片。下一个标靶更大但设定在50米处。第三个标靶是最大的一个，设定在100米。Scott毫不费力地摧毁了每一个，只用了一小部分力量。他本可以继续，但那样就会偏离正题。Logan理解得够好了。

“看到了吗？”Scott转身面对对方，“你不需要保护我。”

Logan看上去既欣喜又恼怒。他的肢体语言和表情中有某种东西，让Scott觉得Logan在无声地叫嚣着他“卖弄”。

“行了，”他刺激着对方，“承认吧。你被打动了。你喜欢我把东西炸飞。”他笑了。“只限你我之间，”他补充道，“Jean总觉得我有点儿好战。”

Logan对Jean的名字无动于衷，这是Scott没料到的。

“现在你知道我能照顾好自己了，”Scott继续说道，“让我们来点基本的战斗训练。”

Logan真的没必要学习基础。Scott坚信，战斗已经是Logan灵魂里根深蒂固的东西，是他动物本能的天然组成部分。即使这些不存在，也有种东西叫做肌肉记忆。他可能还处于野性状态，但Logan不会立马忘记如何战斗。然而，事情的关键是合作与配合。Scott还记得他们曾经在战场上是如何配合默契的。他们很少需要开口，仅仅通过眼神、手势和动作来交流。经过了交易初期的争吵之后，Logan已经信任了Scott的策略并服从他的领导。他们对彼此的风格和模式了如指掌，能够预测对方的行动。Scott相信他们现在能找回默契。正如Hank所说，这是他们在直觉层面的心意相通。

Scott在下一阶段开始教导Logan手势信号与命令，以便他们在战场上使用。他们开始对练，刚开始Logan很犹豫，因为对Scott的任何一种身体伤害都违背了他的本性。但当他理解到对战是一种练习形式，不是认真的，他立马爱上了这项体力活动。（他更爱事后的沐浴，因为Scott无意中引导他认为“沐浴=做爱”。）在Scott把Logan带回危境室时，他已经做好了更加充分的准备。三个星期的一对一训练让Logan更熟练，他相信他们俩能够再次完美合拍。当然，只有一种方法能探明究竟。

他让危境室的电脑加载出模拟测试，与上次事与愿违的训练同样低的难度。这一次情境启动时，Logan意识到了。他毫不惊慌，只是满怀期待地看着Scott，等待着听他的领导。他们完美地执行了他的战略。Scott激动万分，直到他发现自己被Logan压在身下，对方爱抚地摩擦着他的脖子。看起来金刚狼认为他的表现值得“嘉奖”。

“你得记住，”Scott说，尽量不去鼓励Logan，“不能在野外亲热。”

那天他们又进行了另外两场模拟测试。第二次也完美执行，但第三次给他们带来了麻烦。Scott不得不重复运行了三次程序，才让他们正确完成训练。不过这并没有让他气馁。相反，他认为这一天是一次激动人心的胜利。他没做梦让Logan加入团队任务——太多不可预测人员，太多无法控制的力量——但他觉得他和Logan可以完成简单的两人任务。说实话，他也渴望重返外勤。

第三个月快结束的时候，机会来。那时他和Logan已经在危境室训练了足有一个半月。X战警需要去执行一项侦察任务，仅仅是监察和勘探一个隐蔽的地下变种人奴隶贸易市场的布局。看到他和Logan全副武装地出现在黑鸟机舱里时，大吃一惊已经不足以描述暴风女的心理了。

“去哪儿，镭射眼？”她挑着眉问道。

Scott理所当然地把任务简报递给她。“密苏里州，”他回答，“一个你想不到会发现地下变种人奴隶交易的地方，但我想还会有更奇怪的事情。”

暴风女评判的目光从Scott移向Logan，然后又转回Scott。她保持着沉默。“你确定要这样做？”过了好一会儿，她问道。

“我确定。”Scott说，声音里充满镭射眼的权威。

暴风女叹了口气。老实说她并没有对这个主意感到不快，但她确实犹豫了。“需要我和你一起去吗？”她说。

Scott在下定决心前瞄了Logan一眼。虽然Logan一直觉得暴风女的存在是种安慰，但现在不是打断他们节奏的最佳时机。

“我知道你是好意，”Scott对她说，“但在这个情况下，只有我们两个会更好。”

“你在冒很大的风险，镭射眼。”暴风女评论道，“带Logan出外勤。”

Scott对她露出一个苦笑。Hank也对他说了类似的话，当他的老朋友得知他又开始和Logan一起训练时。

“我不知道这是自信还是自大。”Hank在兼作危境室控制中心的观景台说。

“可能两者都有。”Scott回答道，示意Hank打开模拟控制系统。Hank敬了个礼，照做了。

现在Scott面对着暴风女，在Scott重新承担起X战警小队职务前的实际战场指挥官。“是的，”他承认，“Hank也替我权衡了利弊，但我真的认为出外勤对Logan有好处。一个简单的、无接触的侦察任务构成的风险最小。”他补充道。

“还在寻找那难以捉摸的触发事件吗？”

“是的。”Scott承认。

风暴点点头。“好吧，”她说。“你们俩多保重，保持联系。”

“当然。”Scott回答。

——*****——

侦察任务进展顺利。Logan对离开学校这件事可见地兴奋起来（Scott意识到，这是Logan近四个月来第一次离开学校，这本身就是件美好的事），尽管他仍然厌恶飞行。到达密苏里州后，他们和建筑物边缘保持着一定距离。Scott不禁注意到，“制造厂”里看起来有许多安保措施。他观察并记录着警卫们的行动模式以备需要。侦察意味着大量的静止和观察，而能够再次拥有Logan在身边真是一种莫大的安慰。对方保持着警觉，这是个好兆头。

第一个任务会带来其他任务，即使Scott在选择工作时精挑细选。渐渐地，他开始邀请其他队员加入危境室和Logan一起训练。首先是暴风女，然后是夜行者，接着是钢力士。他们是Logan一直以来尊重并合作愉快的队友。事实上，他和Kurt是好朋友。但不管Scott带来合作的是谁，那个人必须明白他和Logan现在是一个整体。过去Logan是他的左膀右臂，但现在这句话变成了字面意思——Logan始终站在他的右侧，如果有人试图插在他们中间，那他可要吃苦头了。

一天，Marie来找Scott。Scott没有让她加入危境室和Logan一起训练，这让她既受伤又有一点恼火。关于这件事Scott也想了很多，他如实告诉了Marie。他的推理最终是合理的。Logan的保护欲望十分强烈，Scott亲眼目睹。Scott相信Logan的一些潜在思想还能记得他在X战警队伍里的日子，这就是为什么他在Scott的小型烟火秀之后认可了他的战斗能力。但Logan关于小淘气的潜在记忆差别迥异，老实说，Scott不认为Logan能克服他对她的保护本能。在战场上他们俩会是一对危险的组合。Marie仔细考虑了这个解释，勉强同意了Scott的决定。毕竟，Scott对于Logan的行为反应评估从没出过错……至今如此。

他们进入目前这个状况已经有五个月了。其他人可能会绝望于，Logan也许永远都找不到触发事件，他将永远留在这个“野性”状态，但Scott不是其中之一。教授说这可能需要几天、几周或几个月。Hank仍然很确信Logan能“凭借自己走出来”。没错，Logan已经进入了“几个月”的阶段，但他在与他人互动和适应环境的能力上显示出持续的进步。起初Hank强烈担忧的“不可预测”因素似乎随着时间的冲刷而逐渐消失。

Scott曲折地意识到，目前他和Logan正在进行另一种形式的 “交易”。最主要的区别在于，与上次的严格保守一切秘密相比，这次他们所做的一切都是公之于众的 (当然，除去性爱的部分)。你无法向学校隐瞒这一点，而他们马上成为了彼此的代名词。Scott不能在不先考虑Logan的情况下做任何事，邀请他去某个地方意味着也要询问Logan。他们现在建立起的日常生活安排也和以前也有着相似之处。例如，从一开始就很明显的，Logan没有他时无法入睡。如果他厌倦了等待对方，他会把Scott拖上床（Scott工作到深夜并不罕见），所以Scott会在床上阅读暴风女的任务报告，而此时Logan蜷缩在他身侧，Scott的手搭在他的肩膀上。Scott还注意到了一些其他细节：等待，小心的观察，服从。Logan做的每一件事在某种程度上都与Scott相协调，Scott想知道这是否从最初便是如此，是否他花费这么长时间才终于理解了Logan的行为模式。他回忆起他带Logan去见教授的那天他说的话，他曾相信是Logan身上的动物性让他变得如此严厉，但现在Scott意识到是他这个人做到的。讽刺的是，他们现在的关系比过去任何时候都更亲密。Scott明白，真正的问题是，当Logan最终恢复自我时会发生什么？

——*****——

这是一个特殊的日子。Logan不再有太多时间观念，但他确实感到一种压倒一切的满足。如果他记得“幸福”这个词或理解这个概念，那么这就是他的感受，即使这对他来说本会是一种完全陌生的情感。但Logan不记得这些。他所知道的是他和伴侣稳固的关系，及其他人对他的友善与关爱。温暖，舒适，庇护之所。美食，啤酒，超棒的性爱。这些天很平静，虽然偶尔会有一些激烈的训练活动。而在某些特殊的日子里，他们会穿上特殊的衣服，接着Logan必须时刻保持高度警惕，他的感官必须配合他的伴侣及他们周围的环境。今天就是这样的一天。

Logan跟在他的伴侣身后……接着他被一股恶臭袭击了。

“我们他妈的在这里干什么？”

在他前方，Scott硬生生停住。Logan能感觉到对方突如其来的警觉。Scott转过身，跨步朝他走去。“Logan？”他说，听起来有点迟疑。

“是的，镭射。”Logan回答，他有点暴躁。“是只有我一个，还是说我们俩都走在屎里？”

“这就是当你通过污水道时会发生的事。”Scott回答。

让Logan绝对惊讶的是，Scott径直走到他面前，紧紧握住他的手臂，仿佛在试探Logan是否是真实存在的。“你是真正的你。”Scott微弱地说。

“难道我会是其他什么人吗？”

Scott的笑声在昏暗的隧道里回响。Logan被笑声中透露的喜悦分散了注意力，过了好一会儿才意识到，他根本不知道他们在哪里，也不知道他们是如何进入污水道的，更不知道他们应该做什么。但他飞快地瞥了一眼熟悉的黑色制服，明白了他们了正在执行任务。任务是什么，这是另一个他无法回答的问题。

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”Scott问，把手从Logan的手臂上松开。

Logan仔细思考着这个问题，因为他也想知道答案。”你。Leech。蛮荒之地。” 最后他说，“那些追踪我们的军队混蛋。”他的瞳孔收缩了，开始明白发生了什么事。“为什么？从蛮荒之地到现在有多久了？”

“已经有七个月了，”Scott有点抗拒地说，“不过我们五个月前才找到你。”

“找到我？”Logan重复了一遍。

“那些军队的……混蛋们（*assholes）……抓住了你。”

Logan因Scott用了一个骂人的词语而微笑。他们无畏的队长仍然有他的童子军时刻。

“小队在X武器项目的一个分部发现了你，”Scott解释道，“你是……野蛮的。”

Logan又低头看了看他穿着的制服。“而你在我是头野狼的时候，带我来出外勤？”他有点难以置信。

Scott笑了。“你表现得相当好。”他答道，笑意透过了他的声音。

在Logan来得及说些什么前，Scott启动了他耳朵里的通讯设备。“Logan和我正要出去，”他说，听起来像在回答一个问题。“我们十五分钟后到达集合地点。”

即使通过隐蔽的耳塞，Logan也能听见暴风女微弱的声音从另一端传来。

“收到。”Scott说。

“为什么不给我也来一个耳塞？”Logan问，和Scott并排走在一起。隧道足够宽。

“这没有意义，”Scott说。(Logan仍然能听到对方声音里的笑意)“我是唯一一个你会听从的人。”

“真的吗？”Logan问，另一波怀疑涌上心头。

“是的。”Scott简单地说。

有那么几秒，除了污水的流动和他们湿漉漉的脚步，什么声音也没有。Logan突然抓住Scott的胳膊。“嘿，”他说，让对方停下，“你和我。我们还好吗？”

即使光线昏暗，Logan也能看见Scott的表情是怎样柔软下来，如果能透过眼罩，他一定还能看见Scott的笑容是怎样让他的眼角泛起皱纹。

“当然。”Scott说。“我们可不止是好。”

接着出现了一个Logan无法解释的动作，Scott伸手握住Logan的手，牵着他重新踏出脚步。这是第二次，Logan走在他身旁，想知道是什么改变了自己的想法，让他觉得手牵着手走出污水道是世界上最自然的事情。

——*****——

黑鸟在距离隧道出口四分之一英里的田野中等着他们，在他们现身后关闭了隐形设置。

“我们到底在哪儿，镭射？”Logan欣赏着田园风光和(终于)清新的夜间空气，问道。他们俩都臭不堪闻。

“密苏里州。”Scott回答。

“我们在密苏里州干什么？”

"终止地下变种人奴隶交易。"

“在密苏里州？”Logan重复了一遍。

Scott这次以一个笑容回答。事实上，自从Logan恢复意识后，Scott一直在微笑，这让整件事情变得令人紧张。镭射眼从来不笑。

“我等会儿再解释一切。”Scott指着打开的后舱门说。“队伍在等着我们。”

Logan登上黑鸟，立刻被大声的抱怨迎接。

“天哪，镭射眼，”冰人说，“你们俩走的这一步可够臭的。”

“抱歉朋友。”Logan半吼着，“夜行者没来帮我们瞬移。”

Logan的话引起一片震惊的沉默。小淘气是第一个打破它的。

“Logan！”她说，在匆忙解开安全带时却被卡住了。她冲上去准备拥抱他，又突然停下。“神哪，你……”

“臭气熏天。”Logan替她说完，咧嘴一笑。“你好吗，孩子?”

“非常好。我非常好。”她说，疯狂地咧嘴试着微笑，眼里却涌出泪水。看到Marie公然的情感展露，Logan感到喉咙可疑地梗住。他突然庆幸Scott不是那种情绪化的人。又一秒后Marie放弃了挣扎，给了他一个艰难的拥抱，无视了他身上有多难闻。

"欢迎回来，Logan。" 暴风女说，语气镇定多了，但她的眼睛温暖而明亮。 “这是怎么发生的？”这个问题看起来是同时向他和Scott提出的。

“嘿，暴风。”Logan说，终于挣脱了小淘气的怀抱。“我不知道发生了什么，”他承认，“我们可以回学校再搞明白一切。”他补充道，一头扎进他惯常的座位里。“该死的，我需要洗个澡。”

“你们俩都需要。”Kurt小声赞同。

Scott经过，在走向飞行员座椅的途中捏了捏Logan的肩膀。这是一个表示舒适和熟稔的动作，显然Scott过去做过很多次，尽管这是Logan第一次记得它。

“一只暴躁的金刚狼。”Bobby在他身后评论道。“绝对是Logan回来了。”

——*****——

队伍回到Westchester时已经过了午夜，所有人都在沉睡。Logan直奔浴室。从他的小隔间里，他追踪到了Scott的气味，听见对方在离他两个隔间处清洗。Scott高效地洗了个澡，走出他的隔间并离开了更衣室，此时Logan正让温热的水流冲刷他的脊背。他怀疑Scott回去照料他的黑鸟宝贝了。他们留在其中的臭气等到早上会更糟糕。

洗完澡，换上舒适的汗衫后，Logan也回到了机库。不出所料，Scott正拿着消毒剂、海绵和水桶，擦拭着飞行员座椅和周围区域，并注意留心黑鸟的电路系统。

“要帮忙吗？”Logan提议。

Scott坐上脚踝，把第二块海绵扔给Logan。“你可以清理你的地盘，”他建议道，“我们俩一起会快一些。”

他们一起安静地工作，Logan猜测，在他的野蛮状态下，这种安静或许是他们之间的常态。这很美好。安宁。不知怎么的还感觉很熟悉。他仍然没有机会和Scott好好谈谈，或者和其他任何人谈谈这件事。然而，一切都仿佛未曾改变，同时又似乎截然不同。一些天翻地覆的变化发生了，但他不能确切地指明。

在他们的清洁工作进行了大概20分钟后，Scott突然停止下来，Logan辨别出这是一种心灵感应的交流方式。Charles可能在跟他说话。Scott点头回应这无声的通讯。“好的，教授。”他说，拧干海绵站了起来。显然谈话结束了，他转向Logan，但Logan抢先一步。

“去吧。”他说，“我会把这干完然后上楼和你碰头。”

“你确定？”

“当然。只需要再多花几分钟而已。”

“好吧，”Scott同意了，“谢谢你来帮忙，我们楼上见。”他从Logan身边经过，再一次轻轻捏了一下Logan的肩膀。这显然是他们之间的某种信号。

Logan的“多花几分钟”说错了。似乎在他的野蛮状态下，他也养成了Scott的那种更加挑剔的习惯，他最终彻底地清理了一遍他们各自的区域。” 当他回到学校的教师宿舍，在Scott打开的卧室房门外，他遇见了暴风女和镭射眼正在进行的某种会后闲谈。冰人和他们在一起，即使他的房间在另一条走廊。暴风女的房间在走廊尽头，正对着Logan的。他们三个人可能刚去见过Charles。Logan觉得冰人和两个X战警前辈在一起有点儿奇怪，但无疑在他迷失自我的时候发生了很多事情。Logan走近，他们轻柔的声音清晰地传入他耳中，但他没有关注他们的谈话。Scott会告诉他他所需要知道的一切。说来真怪，他真正想要的是再一次的淋浴。

“Logan。”风暴女向他打招呼。

Logan本想从这群人旁边走过去，他真的是这样想的。但他突然瞥见Scott开着房门的卧室，一种本能反应袭击了他。“晚安，大家。”他说。“我再洗个该死的澡就上床睡觉。”说完，他消失在了Scott漆黑的房间里。

——*****——

Scott听到身后的电灯开关打开的声音，接着他的房间里漫出柔和的光线，淹没了走廊。一会儿后，水流动的声音传来。他和暴风女对视了一眼。她的表情没有透露任何想法，但Scott还是能从她的眼角看出一丝逗乐的痕迹。

“我们可以明天再聊。”他说。

“好的，”她赞同，“晚安，Scott。”

“晚安，Ororo，Bobby。”他回应，朝年轻的X战警微微点了点头。

“晚安镭射眼。”Bobby回答。

Scott关上身后的门时，听见Bobby说：“等等。Logan刚刚是进了Scott的房间吗？他为什么这么做？他不再是野狼了。”

“做个好梦，Bobby。”暴风女坚定地回复。

Scott偷偷笑了，锁上他的门向套间的浴室走去，浴室门随便地开着。Scott在Logan处于野蛮状态时了解到的另一件事是，出人意料地，Logan不喜欢洗冷水澡。他喜欢淋浴时的温暖和奢华，这解释了为什么浴室的镜子和瓷砖上有水雾。Scott斜靠在门框上，等着Logan洗完。没多久Logan就出来了，Scott毫不羞耻地欣赏着对方用毛巾擦干身体。

“干得真不错，”他最终说，“聪明。”

Logan甚至懒得用毛巾裹腰。他们之间的羞怯毫无意义。“什么？”他迷惑地问。他越过Scott走进卧室，Scott好奇Logan是否知道他的衣服在哪。Logan站在两个衣柜前，办公桌在旁边。气味，Scott意识到。Logan不需要想起来，他只要闻一闻自己的衣服，这些天它们闻起来就像Scott，因为Scott把它们和自己的衣服一起洗。

从右边抽屉里拿出一条四角内裤后，Logan转身面向Scott： “我们裸睡吗？”

“有时候，”Scott说，“这通常取决于我们是否做爱。”

Logan给了他一个直白的眼神，仿佛在说，你是说我们并不是每天晚上都做爱？

“有时候我们很累，”Scott解释，回答了Logan没有说出口的问题，“实际上，今晚我感觉有点儿累。”

“现在看看是谁在耍小聪明？”Logan说，穿上短裤。“你到底在说些什么？”他说着向床边走去。他不禁注意到它是多么整洁。典型的Summers。

“你，”Scott回答，帮Logan拉开被子，“就只是走进来，随口说你要在睡觉前洗个澡。在暴风和Bobby面前。”他补充道。

Logan停顿一下，抬起头。“这是我的房间，对吧？”他问道，尽管从他们的对话来看，答案显而易见。

“是的，”Scott回答，“这是我们的房间。”

这就是关键了。

“整个学校都知道我们的关系，是吗？”

“你像只迷路的狗狗一样紧跟着我，要保守那样的秘密很困难。”

“我没有！”Logan脱口而出。但他思考了一会儿……Scott又用那多情的笑容看着他了。“该死的，”他咕哝着，“我有，是吗？”

“我从没想过可爱这个词会和你联系在一起。”

“警告你，Summers。”Logan半咆哮地说，但其中并不含怒意。此外，Scott已经意识到这一类反应大多只是作秀。

Logan爬上床，现在轮到他看Scott脱衣服了，他只穿着T恤和一条短裤。片刻后Scott加入他。Logan下意识地伸手把Scott拉过来，这样自己能蜷在他身边。出于某种原因，这感觉也很熟悉。

“我们该谈谈这个吗？”Logan在睡意袭来之前咕哝着。

“大概吧。”Scott回答。“但我们可以等到明天早上。你知道的，”片刻后他说。 “我们并不擅长谈话。”

“但我们在其他一些方面做得很棒。”Logan忍不住说。出于Scott半喜爱半恼怒的叹息，他又补充道：“我懂我懂。你太累了。”事实是，他自己也不太想做爱。但这很好。与Scott同床共枕，抱着他，就像……家庭。这就是五个月来的生活吗？

“我们会好起来的，是吗，镭射？”

“我们已经是了。”

Chp 6 Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：这就是所谓的成就感吧。\o/完成了，终于完成了！谢谢你们，亲爱的读者，感谢你们几年来还记得这篇小说。我希望旅程是值得的!


End file.
